Love conquers all
by Rapunzel
Summary: What would have happen if Amber haven't gone to live with the Echo tribe? What if Zandra hadn't died in Eagle Mountain? It takes place after the end of season one. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from the Tribe

**Love conquers all**

Chapter I:

It was early in the morning and everybody in the mall was sleeping, but one guy. His name was Bray. He was one of the three leaders of the Mall Rats. He was sitting in a chair at the cafe, thinking over a cup of coffee. Bray was thinking about all the things that have happened to the Mall Rats, his tribe. It is said that: 'What does not kill you, will make you stronger'. In this case it was true, all the things the Mall Rats had gone through had made them stronger. They are a big family.

One thing that he and the rest of the Mall Rats would never forget was the explosion in Eagle Mountain where nearly Zandra, Amber and himself lost their lives. But let me tell you the whole story about the Mall Rats...

Zandra was buried by many rocks and if she hadn't been found by Jack and Dal she probably would have died there and with she her baby. Amber was found by Lex, he saw her with her eyes opened but when he arrived at her side she told him:

"Lex please find Bray, I know I'm going to die but you have to promise me you will tell him what I'm going to say to you"

"Don't be stupid you will tell him personally"

"Lex you have to promise me that if I don't survive you will tell Bray that I love hi..." and she fall unconscious; Lex picked her up and brought her outside. Bray was searching for Amber when a rock hit his head and he fall unconscious to the floor, Ryan found him and took him out of the building. Everybody was alive but Amber and Zandra were very bad injured and everybody was afraid because of Zandra's baby. While the three laid unconscious the rest of the tribe were trying to build a cart to transport Amber and Zandra because they couldn't walk. When Bray woke up the cart was built, he saw Lex and Ryan carrying Zandra and Amber's body and he thought they were dead. Tears started rolling down his face, he was blaming himself for not finding Amber when Tai-San saw him. She explained to him that Amber and Zandra were still alive but they were very bad injured so they had to get to the mall as soon as possible. Bray insisted in helping Ryan and Lex carrying the cart but Tai-San told him to rest for a few minutes because he was still weak. He insisted that he only had a headache but after sometime finally he did what Tai-San asked him to do.

Trudy came to speak to him and calm him down.

"It's my fault Trudy I should have found her and..." but he was cut off by Trudy.

"It isn't your fault, it's not anybody's fault you couldn't know this was going to happen Bray. But don't worry Amber is a very strong person and she will be over this and you two will be together again. Now what you have to do is rest for a while because you're still weak, ok?". Bray waited a minute until he gave her an answer, then he said:

"Ok, but tell me one more thing: who found Amber? And who found me?" Bray turned to face Trudy.

"Ryan found you unconscious because a rock hit your head and he took you out, and Lex found Amber still conscious but when he arrived at her side she lost consciousness so he picked her up and went outside the building carrying her. And just so you know, Ryan found you near Amber, so you nearly found her, and you would have if that rock hadn't hit you". Bray smiled at her and she left him alone to think.

When everything was ready to come back to the mall they started their journey back; luckily they didn't find anyone on their way back to the city. When they arrived at the mall Bray was better so he took Amber to their room, and Lex did the same with Zandra. Dal went to see how Zandra was because she was worse than Amber. After examined her he talked to Lex.

"Well I have good news for you: the baby is out of danger, it's very well. But Zandra has very high fever and her left arm is broken, so I have bandaged it as best as I could." Lex looked at him and asked.

"And what about the fever? What medicine does she need?" Dal looked worried.

"Look Lex, we can't give her any medicine..." Lex cut him off

"I can go and find it, I..." but this time Dal cut Lex off

"Lex we can't give her any medicine not because we haven't got or we can't find it, it's because she is pregnant, it won't be good for the baby, do you understand?" Lex couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"So what the hell can we do?" Dal didn't know what to answer.

"Just wait and hope she finds the strength to get over it" said Dal sadly. In this moment Jack entered the room.

"Dal I know what we can do to help Zandra" Lex turned to face Jack, he continued "we can fill a bath with water and put Zandra in it" Lex interrupted Jack

"And this will reduce the fever?" Dal smiled.

"Yes, that's a good idea, ok Jack find a bath or something we can fill with water. Lex stay here with her, I'm going to see how is Amber probably we have to put her into a bath too". Dal left Lex in Zandra's room and went straight to Amber's room. Jack went to the cafe and told the others how Zandra was and asked them to help him find a bath.

Bray was sitting near Amber, in her bed, looking at her. "You know what Amber? You look so beautiful, even in this situation" he smiled at her and continued, "Amber you have to wake up, you have to live because without you my live have no sense because I love you, I need you by my side and if you leave me a big part of me will die with you and again I will be empty. Have you thought of what am I going to do without you? I can't control everything or help anybody without you, so please baby fight and wake up, because I love you too much and I can't imagine life without you" he kissed her forehead and in that moment Dal entered the room.

Bray stood up and let his seat to Dal for him to examine Amber. Bray asked Dal:

"How is Zandra?"

"Her baby is alright but she has too much fever we are going to put her into a bath to try and reduce it, she has a broken arm too." Bray nodded. After a few minutes Dal said to Bray, "well she is better than Zandra, she too has fever but hers is lower and we can give her some medicine, she also has a sprained ankle so I have bandaged it. She has many bruises in all her body and a little wound in her forehead too, but she is ok" Bray smiled at Dal's words.

"I don't know how to thank you for this, I can only say thank you very much" Dal stood up and said to him.

"You don't have to thank me for anything, she is my best friend and I'm as happy as you to know that she is ok, well she has many injures but they are not as serious as I thought when I saw her in Eagle mountain. Sorry but I have to go and help Jack with the bath for Zandra, so put cold compress in her forehead to prevent the fever from getting higher, alright?", Dal put a plaster in Bray's forehead where he had a little cut, which was made by the rock that hit his head. Bray shook Dal's hand, and before Dal had left the room he shouted at him:

"Dal when will she wake up?"

"I don't know, but if the fever doesn't increase I think in five or six hours. By the way, I've forgotten to tell you that when she wakes up you have to give her this tablet, ok?" Dal answered to him, Bray nodded and caught the tablet that Dal threw to him. Dal turned to Bray and told him "Bray I'm sure that when I enter the cafe everybody will ask me about how Amber is."

"And what's wrong with that?" asked Bray

Dal replied "I want to know if you want me to tell them how she is or if you'd prefer telling them yourself" Bray pondered for a second before answering.

"You tell them, Amber needs rest and I don't want everyone coming in here asking how she is." Bray smiled at Dal and he smiled back at Bray; then he left Bray alone with Amber. He was extremely happy and he couldn't stop smiling. Amber was going to be ok.

Everybody was waiting at cafe and when Dal came in everybody stood up waiting for news about how Amber was. Dal started:

"She is well and she will wake up soon, she only has bruises in many parts of her body, she has a sprained ankle too and fever but it's lower than Zandra's. But she needs to rest so when she wakes up please don't go all of you to her room, ok? And can any of you give me some food to Lex and Bray? Where is Jack by the way?"

"He's at Zandra's with Ryan, they have found a bath and they are putting it in her room" said Salene. Dal smiled and went to Zandra's room.

"When Amber wakes up can Cloe and I go see her?" Asked Patsy.

"You've heard what Dal said, she needs to rest and we shouldn't disturb her" said Trudy.

"But we are not going to disturb her, we only want to go and see her. We promise that we'll only go and say hello to her and how happy we are because she is well and we'll go back to our room, please" said Cloe.

"Ok but if you disturb her you will have to clean the entire mall as a punishment, right?" said Tai-San. The two girls nodded.

"Well girls and boy, what do you think if we go to play a game at your bedrooms?" asked Salene. Patsy, Cloe and K.C nodded and they left the cafe with Salene. Then they heard Brady crying in Trudy's room so she left the cafe to go and look after Brady. In the cafe where only Tai-San and Ebony left, so they took some food to Bray and Lex. Tai-San stopped Ebony

"Ebony I think you should bring this food to Lex I'm going to bring this to Bray" she said pointing at the food she had in her hands. Ebony asked Tai-San:

"Why do you think I'm going to take Bray's food?" but Tai-San knew very well that Ebony was still in love with Bray and she thought that if she brought him the food she will try to win Bray's trust.

Ebony went to Zandra's room and give Lex the food, he thanked her for bringing it, and then she left the room. Jack had finished filling the bath and Dal was taken Zandra's temperature, it was still too high. Lex and Ryan put her in the bath, she started to move her head, but she was delirious. "It's all we can do for her, we can only wait, and hope that the fever goes lower, sorry Lex but that's all we can do for her" Dal put his hand on Lex's shoulder.

"Don't worry Dal, it's ok all of you guys have done all you can. I'm sure she will get better. Don't you mind let me alone with her?"

"Yes of curse, if you need anything just call for us, ok?" said Jack.

"Thank you guys." The three of them left the room, but before that, Dal turned to Lex and said to him:

"Lex, take her temperature every ten minutes to see if this works, ok?" Lex nodded and they left him alone with Zandra.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II:

Tai-San knocked on the door before entering Amber's room, she saw Bray sitting next to her, holding her hand and talking to her.

"You can't imagine how happy I am. Dal just left, he has said you're going to get well that you'll soon open those beautiful eyes of yours, and I can't wait to talk to you and tell you how much I love you and how much I need you. I've been thinking about our first kiss, remembering the way you looked at me, the shine in your eyes and your lips against mine; it was as if I was in heaven. Every time you kiss me I feel I am luckiest man in the world. Amber when I have you in my arms the rest of the world don't exist, there is only you and me. You may think I'm crazy and you are right. I'm crazy about you and without you I'm nothing. I know you can hear me so open your eyes, let me hear your voice again. I love you Amber!" In this moment he noticed Tai-San's presence and he blushed, Tai-San started:

"I'm sorry, I knocked but you didn't hear me..." she was cut off by Bray

"It doesn't matter I was just talking to her, I..." Tai-San put a finger on his lips and said:

"Don't be ashamed, what you were saying was really beautiful. What you two have is true love, I never really believed in true love but when I saw the way you look at her and the way she looks back at you I realized that true love really exist and you two are the proof of that." Bray stared at her for a moment and then he talked again.

"I think, no I believe that one day you will find your soul mate and you'll be very happy with him". Tai-San smiled at him and he smiled back at her. "Well, did you want anything? I suppose you didn't come here to listen what I was saying to Amber".

"I came to bring you some food, you didn't go to the cafe at lunch time so we left some food for you and Lex", she gave him the food and he thanked her for bringing it to him. "Ebony wanted to bring you the food but I suppose that you wouldn't want to see her so I brought it myself"

"Thanks Tai-San, you were right I don't want to see her right now. How is Zandra? And Lex?" asked Bray

"Well I don't know exactly but for what Dal said she "is having a bath" to make the fever go lower, and Lex, well you can imagine how he is. I think he is like you were until Dal told you that she is quiet good, I mean that she doesn't have serious injures. But what about you, how are you?" Tai-San stopped and faced Bray then she said "oh, if you want to be alone or if you don't want to talk I can go".

"No, I think it can be good to have a chat to someone that can answer me" he smiled at her. "I'm fine now that I know she will be well soon, but until Dal came to examine her I was desperate because I saw her lying in bed like she was asleep but she wasn't, and just thinking that I wanted to wake her up and realised that I couldn't, made me feel... powerless. I can't stop thinking what could happen if she..." he made a pause before continued "died, I feel so empty without her. Sitting next to her but not knowing what to do or what was happening to her was really awful" a tear rolled down his cheek, Tai-San put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. She smiled.

"I can't imagine what would I do in a situation like this, you know what Bray, I've always thought you were a strong person and today you've proved me right. Now I understand why you two are such good leaders. She gives you the energy to deal with the problems and you give her strength, I mean you complement her and she complements you". He smiled at her.

"You know what Tai-San, you're a very interesting woman. I think our friendship will last forever, don't you?" she hugged him and then she stood up.

"Well I gotta go the café, Salene needs help cleaning the dishes. I've enjoyed our talk. Bye".

"Tai-San wait a minute, will you do me a favour?" asked Bray

"Of course, what favour?" she answered

"Can you ask Ryan to come here for a moment? I want to talk with him. And can you say to Lex I honestly want Zandra to get well and if he needs anything he just have to ask for it, ok?" Tai-San nodded and turned to leave. "Thanks again." She left the room and Bray went again by Amber's side.

Lex was sitting next to the still unconscious Zandra, he was staring at her like Bray looked at Amber. Then he started talking to her, "Hey Zan, I've got a lot of time to think about us and I realized we have gone through so many things together and we've always overcome them together, and this time won't be any different, we are going to get through this. You gotta live not just because I need you but for our baby. Before the virus I didn't care about having a family I only cared about me and other things, but all of this happen, I mean the virus, and we got married, when you told me you're going to have my baby I felt so happy and now I can't imagine the possibility of losing you both. Zan babe, you gotta fight for you, for me, for us, but most important for our child. I need you Zan and.... I love you." A tear rolled down his cheek. Suddenly there was someone standing at door, it was Tai-San. She asked if she could come in the room, he nodded and she sat beside him. After telling him what Bray said to her he asked to go and thank Bray for his words and tell him something that he didn't have the opportunity to say to him.

"Please Tai-San go to Amber's room and tell Bray that before she fall unconscious she told me Lex find Bray and tell him I love him, would you do it?" asked Lex, Tai-San nodded and left Lex alone.

Before going to see Bray and tell him what Lex had just told her, she went to the cafe looking for Ryan.

"Salene have you seen Ryan? I couldn't find him anywhere" Tai-San said

"He is at the roof with Jack and Dal, why are you looking for him?" asked Salene.

"Bray wants to talk to him. I suppose he wants to thank him for saving his life but I don't really know. Well, after finding Ryan I'll come and help you, ok? bye and thanks". She left the cafe and went to the roof. There was Ryan helping Jack and Dal. "Ryan! Come here please I want to talk to you" Tai-San shouted.

"What happened? Did Amber wake up?" asked Jack, "and how about Zandra is she better?" he continued.

"Amber is still unconscious and Zandra I think she is better because she was moving but she is still unconscious like Amber, sorry" said Tai-San.

"What do you want?" asked Ryan

"Bray asked me to find you and to ask you to come to Amber's room because he wants to talk to you but I don't know what about" she explained.

"Ok, let's go. Boys I gotta go but I'll be back in a few." They both left the roof and went into Amber's room.

"Where are the kids?" asked Trudy

"They are playing with Bob, so I came to wash the dishes. How is Brady?" Salene asked.

"She's just fallen asleep so I have a few hours of peace. Do you want any help?" offered Trudy

"That'll be great, Tai-San has to come and help me but Bray asked her a favour so she's looking for Ryan" Salene answered

"How is he?" Trudy asked to Salene.

"I don't know but I guess he is bad because seeing the person you love ill isn't funny. However, I think he is not worried for her life, I mean she doesn't have anything serious. I'll be more worried about Zandra and Lex" she answered. Trudy nodded and they started washing the dishes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III:

Ryan and Tai-San entered Amber's room where they found Bray. When he saw them he stood up and walked to the door where they were standing. "Hi, come on in and sit down where you can" he smiled at them and they smiled back.

"Bray I told Lex your message. He asked me to thank you very much and he told me a message but it's not from him but from Amber" she paused when she saw Bray's face, it was like a shook to him, then she continued "she told him when he found her, before she fall unconscious, he told me to say sorry to you for him because he didn't have the occasion to tell you because of how Zandra is" she paused again, he turned to face her.

"Before you tell me the message go and tell Lex I don't have to forgive him for anything because I'm the person who can understand him better than anyone else, and I understand that he has to be with Zandra but that I thank him for saving Amber's life and for telling me the message, ok?" Bray looked at her and she nodded.

"Ok I'll told him; well when he found her she was still conscious and before she fall unconscious she told him: "Lex find Bray and tell him that I love him", and then she fainted, you know the rest" she stared at him then he nodded, "well I'll go and tell Lex what you said, and after I'll go and help Salene or she will kill me" she left the room leaving Bray and Ryan alone with the unconscious Amber. After a few minutes Ryan spoke:

"Are you ok Bray?" Bray nodded, "well" Ryan continued "what did you want to talk to me about?" Bray faced him and smiled, and then he said:

"I want to say thanks because you saved my life and I wanted to tell you in person" Ryan smiled at him and they hugged each other. They hear a noise like someone murmuring, Bray turned his head to Amber's bed. But he couldn't believe what he was seeing....

At the cafe everybody was in a little meeting but in there were no leaders, Lex was looking after Zandra, Bray was looking after Amber and Amber was still unconscious. So Dal and Jack called together the rest of the tribe. They want to discuss what they were going to do about the search for the antidote of the virus. They decide that Amber was going to be well soon so they could count with her and Bray's opinion about this so it was best to wait.

"Well everybody knows that Amber is not bad injured but also when she wakes up she will be very weak so until three or four days before she wakes up we can't go search for the antidote, of curse after she wakes up we will count with Bray's help but it will not be the same help as before this happened. He has to look after Amber. About Lex, I can't say anything because until Zandra doesn't get well he can't help us and I can't say when she is going to recover, by now she is better, the fever is not as high as when we arrived but it is still high" Dal informed them.

"Well, then we'll wait until Amber is better and she doesn't need Bray's help 24/7" said Ebony. Everybody looked quite surprise about her comment, they surely didn't expect her to be so understanding. But they thought that probably she had changed after what had happened.

"But Bray doesn't have to look after her all the time. We can take turns to look after her" K.C suggested.

"Do you really think that after Amber wakes up he will let her alone and go searching for the antidote's formula?" asked Trudy

"Why not if she wakes up it means that she is better, right?" answered K.C

"You don't know Bray very well, do you? He's not going to leave her alone until she can stand up without any help" said Salene.

"I don't understand him, so he is going to stay all day sitting with her doing what she asks him to do?" asked K.C.

"Exactly, that's his plan" said Trudy.

"He is very boring" said K.C smiling. Most of them laughed.

"No he isn't, he is worried about her. Look K.C when you really love someone and that person is ill you stay with her until she or he gets well, because you are worried about her or him. And Bray is not the only one, look at Lex he has passed all day near Zandra and he will do the same as Bray: stay with her until she is perfectly well, do you understand?" Salene tried to explain to K.C. He nodded and he left the cafe with Pasty and Cloe.

"Bray, Bray are you here?" Amber asked. Bray went to sit by her side.

"Yes I'm here, how are you?" he asked. She smiled at him when she saw him sitting next to her.

"I'm very well, I think I'm going to do some exercise" they both laughed and smiled at each other.

"Hey Amber, how are you? We all were very worried about you" Ryan said from behind Bray. She smiled at him.

"I'm fine now, thanks Ryan. How about the others? Are they ok?" she asked concerned.

"Well, I think Bray will answer all your questions. I'm going to tell the others that you've just woken up." With that he left the room leaving Bray and Amber alone to talk.

"Well, how about the others? And you? Are you ok?" she said staring at the plaster that Bray had in his forehead.

"Yes I'm really great now that you have woken up" they smiled and then he continued. "Everybody is fine, we only have some bruises but that's all, well except from Zandra. She is very ill. She has a broken arm, many bruises and also high fever and because of she's pregnant we can't give her any medicine. That's reminds me that Dal told me to give you this tablet when you wake up, so there you go" he gave her the tablet and a glass of water. She swallowed the tablet and then she asked again.

"But the baby is ok, isn't it?" Bray nodded and put the glass in the bedside table. Then he kissed her forehead.

"You gave me a hell of a fright, you know" she smiled, "I was terrified at the idea of losing you" she opened her mouth to say something but he put his finger on her lips, "Amber you don't know how much I need you, without you nothing has sense to me. If you've died a big part of me would've died with you, I can't imagine my life without you Amber because..." he paused "I love you." He looked at her and he repeated it again. "I love you so much and I need you too." She smiled and tears started rolling down her cheek, he wiped her tears away.

"Bray I love you too, and I can't imagine my life without you too" then he moved closer to her and they kissed. It was a deep, passionate kiss. After they pulled away Amber put her finger on his lips to stop him for talking, they smiled and she talked to him.

"When Lex found me the only thing, well the only person I could think of was you. I didn't know where you were and suddenly many rocks fall over my ankle and I couldn't take my foot out, then more rocks hit my body and one of them hit my head. I was very tired, then Lex appeared and when he was at my side I told him to find you because I couldn't lose you and I couldn't search for you myself. I was trapped. I started feeling light-headed and realised that I was about to faint I asked him to tell you that I love you, because I couldn't die until I've told you that I love you Bray" he cut her off kissing her. He told her that Lex had told it to him, she smiled. They were very happy for seeing each other.

"Amber you have to rest, you've been unconscious for a long time and you need rest. I'm sure that everyone will come here to see you and you need to sleep before that. So I'm going to bring you something to eat and then you will try to sleep for a while. After you've rested you can see them, ok?" Bray said and she nodded. He kissed her before leaving the room.

Ryan entered the cafe. He was very excited and everybody stared at him.

"I have good news: Amber has woken up five minutes ago" everybody smiled when they heard Ryan's news. They started asking question about how she was, he said to them "sorry but I haven't spoken with her much I only said hello because I supposed that she'll prefer Bray to tell her what have happened, so I left them alone. I think Bray will come soon to bring her food because she may be hungry. When he comes you can ask him what all you want, ok?" everybody nodded at him. They all stayed at the cafe waiting for Bray and ten minutes after Ryan had come, Bray appeared. Everybody turned to face him.

"Hi everybody!" said Bray when he saw them all looking at him.

"Hi Bray!" said Trudy, "Ryan told us that Amber has woken up, how is she?" all of them looked impatient at him.

"She is better and she is hungry so I've come to get her something to eat. After she's rested for a while you can come and see her, but don't go all of you at the same time please, she needs to rest and to stay calm, ok?" Bray said.

"Wait, I will prepare her something to eat" said Salene and she stood up and went into the kitchen.

"You look better too, I haven't seen you smiled since before we went to Eagle Mountain" said Tai-San

"Yeah, I can't stop smiling. I'm very happy" answered Bray. Everybody smiled at him.

"Bray do you mind if I'm the first one to visit Amber?" asked Trudy.

"No of curse I don't mind, she will be pleased to see you. So when she sleeps a little I'll go find you, ok?" Trudy nodded and in this moment Salene entered in the cafe with some food for Amber. Bray thanked her for it, and before he left the cafe he turned and asked one question, "any of you know how is Zandra?"

"The last time I saw her she had less fever but it was still high, I'll go again in 30 minutes if you want after I see how she is I can go and tell you" suggested Dal.

"Ok, thanks. Oh! One more thing have you thought about the search for the antidote?"

"Yes, we all thought that it would be better if we wait until Amber gets better. It's obvious she won't be coming but once she gets better you can come with us. What do you think?" said Jack

"I agree. We don't know when Zandra is going to recover but Amber only need four or three days I think, and then I can go with some volunteers searching for it, she can rest here. Those of us who aren't coming can look after. We'll discuss it later." Bray left the cafe with Amber's food.

Zandra was still the same, but now she wasn't delirious. Lex had just taken her temperature, the fever was lower. She was getting better. Soon they could put her back in her bed but not until her temperature was back to normal.

"Hi! How are you feeling now?" Bray said smiling to Amber.

"Better, but my ankle hurts a lot. Do you know anything about Zandra?" asked Amber.

"Yes, Dal told me that she has less fever but it's still high. He'll go see her again in 30 minutes. He told me he'll come tell us how she is. I hope she gets better soon."

"I'm sure that in a few days she'll be ok. She is a strong woman and she has a lot of things to fight and live for too," she replied smiling and kissed Bray.

"Salene has prepared this especially for you" he gave her the tray with the food.

"It looks delicious. I'm starving" and she started to eat.

"Everybody was very happy when they heard you are awake, Trudy asked me to come see you before the others, I told her that it was fine, is it?" Bray asked.

"Yeah I want to see her and talk with her, by the way how is Brady?" Amber asked while she ate a piece of bread.

"I think she is fine, she was sleeping when I went to the cafe." Bray paused for a minute then he continued, "Amber I'm thinking that now you are awake, would you mind if I go see Lex one moment to ask how he is and visit Zandra?" Amber nodded.

"Sure and after, you can tell me how they are and please, say thanks to Lex for me for saving my life. Tell him that when I can walk I'll thank him personally." Bray nodded and kissed her.

"Now try to sleep, ok?" she nodded. "I'll be here in 15 minutes, ok?" she nodded again then he kissed her forehead and left the room to go and see Lex.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV:

Bray knocked on the door before entering the room, he saw Lex sitting in a chair near the bath where Zandra was.

"Hey man!" Lex turned to see who was at the door; he saw Bray standing and told him to come in.

"Bray what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Amber?" asked Lex, he was very surprised by his visit.

"Amber woke up an hour ago, now she is sleeping and I decided to come here to see how you two are. But if you don't want me to be here I can go..." he was cut off by Lex.

"No I'm pleased to see you. Nobody can know how I am as well as you after all you've gone through the same. Well I'm very tired and worry too, I feel so..."

"Powerless" Bray finished for him.

"Yes that's exactly what I feel, see, you really understand it" he paused before continuing. "How is Amber?"

"She is better. She only has bruises and a sprained ankle. She asked me to tell you she thanked you for saving her life and brought her the opportunity to tell me, personally, she loves me"

"It was nothing; tell her that in my place she would've done the same. Bray sorry for not telling you what she told me personally, I was..."

"Hey don't worry about man, the most important thing is that I know it and that's what matters, right?" Lex nodded and smiled at him. "By the way, she told me that when she can walk again she will personally thanked you what you did for her" Lex nodded again. "Another thing she said is that you don't have to be worried for Zandra because she is a strong girl and she has many things to fight for. Don't worry Lex Zan will be fine." Bray said.

"Thank you Bray. I thought I'll never say I'm glad to see you" they both laughed.

"You aren't my favourite person either, but I'm glad to help you. If you need something just ask for it, ok?" Lex nodded and they shook hands.

"Go, Amber will miss you if you're not there soon". Bray smiled at him and turned to leave, but before he left the room he turned around and said, "when Zandra wakes up, will you inform me?" Lex nodded and Bray went back to Amber's room.

Lex sat again near Zandra's bath, and he stayed there nor moving for almost two hours. He decided to go and take another pillow from their bed when he heard a noise.

"Humm, where am I?" Zandra had just woken up, Lex run to her side and he had hold his tears back. He didn't want her to see him cry.

"Hey, babe you're awake! How do you feel?" Lex asked quickly. He put his hand in her forehead to take her temperature.

"I'm fine but I'm hot and wet" she smiled at him.

"You haven't lose you humour sense, have you?" he said smiling at her.

"What happened? Why am I in a bath?" Zandra asked.

"You had high fever and because you're pregnant we couldn't give you any medicine so we put you in there to make your temperature go down" he explained to her.

"What about the baby, is it ok?" she asked worried.

"Yes it's fine"

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"About three days and a half, we were all very worried about you, especially me" he said with tears rolling down his face. He couldn't hold them back any longer.

Zandra wiped away his tears with her thumb. She looked at him in the eye and asked:

"Have you been sitting here all that time?" He nodded and she kissed him. "It's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me. I love you Lex" and she kissed him again deeper this time and with tears in her eyes too. "When I was unconscious I think I've heard Dal and Bray's voice"

"Probably you heard them. Dal comes three or four times a day to see how you are and Bray's been here two hours ago. He came to see how we were, and to talk with me and give me support. He told me that you were going to wake up soon and in two hours you wake up". Lex said.

"So now you are getting along with Bray?" Zandra asked with a sly smile in her face.

"Probably, well he was the only one who could understand what I was going through. Just a few hours before Amber had woken up. So he really knew what feelings you have when the person you love the most in the entire world is ill. I think from now on I'll see him in a different way". They kissed and Lex went to look for Dal.

Amber was awake. She saw a note and a paper in the chair near her bed. It was a picture of four persons and on top of their heads were the names of Patsy, Cloe, Bray and Amber. She started reading the note from Cloe & Pasty:

_Dear Amber:_

_We are very happy now we know you are well, even you are not well at all. We want you to get better soon to continue with our lessons. Bray has told us we will probably be able to visit you today but we don't know when, so we decided to draw a picture for you. We missed you a lot. Get well soon! Love and kisses:_

_Patsy and Cloe_

_PS: K.C missed you too. He wants you to get well as soon as possible._

When she finished reading it she smiled and put the picture at her bedside table. She wiped the tear that was rolling down her face, and in that moment Bray entered the room.

"Hi gorgeous, how are you now?" Bray sat next to her in the bed, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine. Patsy and Cloe have made this picture for me. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes it's beautiful, but not as beautiful as you are" she smiled at him and they kissed. He stood up to stick the picture to the wall with a drawing pin.

"It looks wonderful in there" Amber smiled. Bray sat again in her bed. "How was Lex? Do you know anything about Zandra?"

"Lex was very sad and like me he felt powerless. About Zandra, she's still unconscious but with less fever. Lex told me he'll inform me if she wakes up or there's any change. He told me, ans I quoted, Bray tell Amber she doesn't have to thank me for nothing because in my place she would've done the same for me. Now tell me, do you want to see anyone?" Bray asked looking her in the eye.

"I want to see everybody but later now I only want to be with you, alone" they smiled at each other.

"Are you sure you want to be with me?" he said with a sly smile on his face.

"Yes I'm sure, so please come here" she moved to the other side of the bed to make room for him. He sat at her side and put his strong arm around her shoulders as she rested her head in his chest. She could hear his heart beating against his chest. He kissed her forehead and she looked up at him and kissed him in his soft lips.

"I love you Amber, you know that, don't you?" Bray told her.

"I know and I love you Bray" Amber told him, and then they shared a long, passionate, deep kiss.

Meanwhile near the Phoenix's fountain Patsy, K.C and Cloe played with a ball.

"I want to talk with Amber. Talking with Salene is not the same. Amber is like our mother" Patsy said.

"So Bray is like our father then? He's with Amber, isn't he?" said Cloe while she was throwing the ball to K.C.

"It's wonderful to have parents like Amber and Bray. They never blame us for everything like Lex does". Patsy said to them.

"Lex is not always blaming us" K.C came to Lex's defence.

"It doesn't matter, I prefer Bray than Lex and you can't change my mind, so throw me the ball and let's keep on playing." Patsy said looking at K.C.

"I hope Amber likes our picture" Pasty continued.

"I think she will. I hope we can see her today, at least to tell her good night" Patsy agreed with Cloe. They continued playing, and they saw Jack running to where Dal was working. A few minutes later both boys passed them running upstairs. They didn't pay much attention to them and kept playing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V:

Trudy was playing with Brady when she saw Jack and Dal running to Zandra's room.

"What's going on?" she asked worried.

Jack stopped to answer her, "Zandra has just woken up. We're going to check on her" Jack said smiling, "Trudy can you tell Bray and the others that Zandra is awake?"

"It's fantastic, don't worry I'll tell the others. Can we go and she her?"

"It's better to wait until Dal has examined her, ok?"

"Right" Trudy said and turned to pick up Brady and go and tell the others the good news.

Trudy entered Salene and Ryan's room, and she found them making their bed. When Salene saw her she said, "hi Trudy! Do you want anything?"

"I have good news!"

"Well?!" said Ryan impatiently.

"Zandra is awake!" said Trudy smiling at them.

"That's fantastic! How is she?" asked Salene who couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Dal is with her right now when he finishes examining her he'll tell us, do you know where are Tai-San and Ebony?"

"Ebony is at the cafe, about Tai-San I think she is at her room meditating or something" said Ryan while he finished making the bed.

"Thank you" Trudy answered. "And where are the kids?"

"They're playing in the hall, but don't worry I'll tell them" offered Salene.

"Then I'll tell Tai-San and Ebony, so can you go and tell Bray and Amber? You probably can stay and talk with her for a while, that way Bray can go and see Zandra" suggested Ryan. Trudy nodded and thanked them again.

She left the room and went to Amber and Bray's room.

In the meantime, Dal entered Zandra's room.

"Hey! How you doing? We are all glad to see you're better." Dal said. He gave her the thermometer. After a few minutes Dal took it. "Well, you have less fever, it's nearly normal so now you can move to your bed again." Dal said after looking the thermometer.

"Those are good news, I'll go and tell the others. I'm sure they're all at the café by now." Said Jack, he turned and left the room.

"Well so now I can change my clothes and go to bed, right?" said Zan.

"Yes but you have to rest and try not to move, only when it's necessary, ok?" said Dal smiling at her, Zan nodded, "now I'm going to inform the others and leave you two alone to talk and well for you to change your clothes, bye" he smiled and left the room.

"Dal, wait a minute" said Lex before Dal left the room, "can you tell Bray that Zan is better, I promise him that when she woke up I'll let him know, he wanted to come and talk to us."

"No problem." said Dal and left.

"Can you help me get out of here, I want to change my clothes and put on some make up. I'm sure I look horrible." Said Zandra smiling at Lex

"You always look wonderful, so don't worry" said Lex with a sly smile. Then they kissed. Lex helped her get out of the bath. Zan changed her clothes and Lex helped her get into bed.

Trudy left Brady in her room and went to Amber and Bray's room to inform them about Zandra. When she got to their room she entered without knocking the door and she found them kissing passionately. She was shook seeing Bray kissing Amber like that. Trudy was still in love with Bray. She hadn't gotten over him. She didn't think she'd ever be over him. She knew Bray was in love with Amber and she with him. But knowing it's different than actually seeing it. She left the room trying to keep her tears from falling down her cheek but she couldn't, and she run to her room. Fortunately for her they hadn't heard her coming into the room so they continued kissing.

Salene and the others were at the cafe waiting for Dal to come and tell them how was Zandra. Jack had told them she looked better but he didn't know anything more. Trudy run passed the cafe without saying anything. Salene saw the tears in her face and run after her, telling Ryan to tell her what Dal said later.

Trudy threw herself into her bed, and started crying against the pillow. Salene entered the room and sat next to her. She put her hand on her shoulder and Trudy turned to see who was there.

"Shh, what has happened Trud? Why are you crying?" asked Salene worried.

"It's Bray!" she sobbed.

"What has happened to him or should I say with him?"

"I saw him," Salene looked confused by Trudy's reply.

"What's wrong with it?"

"He was kissing Amber" answered Trudy

"Well she is his girlfriend, isn't she?" asked Salene not understanding why Trudy was crying about that. "I don't understand why you are so upset about that."

"I know she is his girlfriend and that they love each other, but it's different knowing it than seeing it with your own eyes. Look, I went to their room to tell them Zan was awake, I didn't knock on the door and I entered the room. They didn't hear me entering, then I saw them in the bed kissing very passionately." As soon as she has finished telling it to Salene she started crying again.

"Are you saying you see them having..." Salene was cut off.

"NO!" Trudy shouted at her, "well I don't really know I think no. I only see them kissing, and the way Bray was kissing her… well, I've never seen him kissing anyone that way before, with so much passion and… love. He didn't kiss Ebony that way when they were going out together. It seems like she is his world and he has eyes for no one else. It's hurts so much"

"But you know that Amber is Bray's world and he is her world, they are deeply in love" answered Salene.

"And Amber kissed him in the same way as Bray. And it seems like she can't live without him, like if he is not with her, her world would fall down, and it hurts deeply in my soul. It's like they are meant to be together and no one can change that." Trudy said without listening to Salene.

"Trudy they are meant to be together. You have no you need to get over Bray. He loves Amber and nothing or no one can change that. Are you listening Trud?" asked Salene.

"He only loves me because I'm the mother of his niece, he will never love me for who I am. He sees me like another member of the tribe or what's worst like his brother's woman. But I want to be loved for being Trudy not for..." this time it was Salene who interrupted her.

"Trudy stop it! You're not listening to a word I'm saying. I can't understand why you are crying for that. They have been going out for almost three or four months and now you want him to love you. I like him too but he doesn't like me so I've moved on and now I have Ryan and I'm very happy with him. You have to do the same. Move on Trud and get over your love for Bray because he will never love you or me or anybody else except Amber. His heart will always belong to Amber and nothing can change that fact so you have to come to terms with it." Salene stood up to leave. "It took me a long time to realize it but now I'm with Ryan, and being with him has helped me get over my feelings for Bray. You have to find something that'll help you get over it, like Brady. Think about it Trud" after that she left Trudy crying in her bed.

_Salene is right I have to move on and forget my feelings for Bray. He is with Amber now and he'll never fell in love with me. I had my opportunity and I threw it away by sleeping with his brother to make him jealous. What a fool I've been, but now I've got Brady and that's all I need_ Trudy thought as she wiped her tears away. She stood up and went to the cafe to wait for Dal's news with the others.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI:

In the cafe everybody was waiting for Dal, all of them were very nervous.

"Has anyone told Bray and Amber about Zandra?" asked Tai-San

"I think I saw Trudy go to their room, but then she passed running in front of us without saying anything, Salene went after her" K.C explained.

"I think Bray will come to the cafe to ask how Zandra is" said Ryan

"Me too, we have to wait until Trudy or Salene come back to know if they have told them about it" said Ebony. Everybody nodded and they rested in silence for a moment then Salene entered the cafe.

"Salene, what happened to Trudy?" asked Patsy.

"Nothing she is ok, she thought she had heard Brady crying so she run to take her." Answered Salene. Tai-San looked at her knowing she was lying but she didn't say anything.

"Salene, do you know if Trudy has told Bray and Amber about Zandra?" asked Tai-San.

"Oh no, she was going to but then she thought she heard Brady cry so she run back to her room. Tai-San do you mind going and telling them, please?"

"Sure, but please if Dal comes before I come back then inform me of all he say, ok?" Tai-San stood up and left them talking at the cafe.

Meantime in Bray and Amber's room, they were kissing without knowing what was happening in the mall. Suddenly Tai-San arrived at their bedroom and when she saw them she gasped in amazement. She went out of the room and knocked on the door to let them know she was there. They turned to see what happened and they saw Tai-San standing in the doorway. Amber and Bray blushed, then Tai-San spoke.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" asked Tai-San.

"No, we were just..." Bray started, "it doesn't matter. Anyway do you want anything?"

Tai-San had a little smiled in her face, then she said "yes, I come to tell you that Zandra is awake. She woke up at about two hours, and we are waiting for Dal's news at the cafe if you want to come. So I'll go back and I'll let you continuo with what you were doing. Bye!" said Tai-San and she turned in her heels to leave.

"Thank you Tai-San, I'll come in a few minutes. Bye!" he turned to face Amber, she was smiling.

"That was so embarrassing, don't you think?" said Amber smiling at Bray.

"Yes, but she won't tell anybody and if they know it I don't mind we weren't doing anything bad, were we?" he said looking at her eyes, they smiled at each other. "Well, where were we?" he said hugging her again.

"Stop Bray, please!" she said laughing, "it's better you go to the café. After you find out how Zan is you come back here, close the door and we continuo were we left it," Amber paused "well we better say we start it." Said Amber with a sly smiled in her face.

"Ok, but are you sure you're fine, you're still a little weak and I don't want you to get ill again"

"I'm fine, I don't have fever only a sprained ankle, so you have to be careful if you don't want me to break your ankle too" both smiled and laughed.

Then Bray put on his boots, gave Amber a quick kiss on the lips and went to the cafe.

The rest of the tribe was talking when Dal entered the cafe.

"Hello everybody!" Dal said and everyone turned to face him.

"Well, how is she?" asked Ryan.

"She her fever is almost gone now, and she is in her bed. In a few days she will be alright again." He said smiling. Everybody started smiling.

"Can we go see her?" asked Salene.

"No, let her rest for a few hours. Then you will be able to see her, ok?" answered Dal.

"So now Dal, can you help me with the information about the virus?" asked Jack trying to get Dal's help.

"Yes, come on. Bye!" he said to everyone, and they left the cafe.

"Ryan can you help me madding the kid's room?" Salene asked to Ryan.

"Yes darling" he answered.

"Ebony you're in duty guard at the sewer" said Trudy.

"Ok" Ebony said and she went to the sewers. Right then Bray entered the cafe.

"Hi! Where is everybody? How is Zandra?" he asked.

"Bye Bray, maybe later I can go and help you with your problems..." said Ebony with a sly smiled in her face, passing her finger down Bray's chest as she left the cafe.

"Thank you for your offer Ebony, but it won't be necessary." He answered

"What a pity because I know exactly the way to make you feel really well" said Ebony, but before leaving the room she turned and told Bray, "if you change your mind you know where to find me" and she left.

Trudy didn't look at Bray's face, but she gave Ebony a murderous look.

"What's wrong with you Trud?" Bray asked her.

"Nothing, sorry but I have to prepare Brady's bottle. Bye" and she left. Bray looked at her worried.

"What happen to her?" asked Bray to Tai-San.

"Don't know" said Tai-San.

"Well I'll go talk to her later. What has Dal said?" he asked.

"He said Zandra is better and in a few days she will be okay. Bray I want to apologise to you." Tai-San answered

"Apologise? What for?" he asked surprised.

"When I went to tell you the news about Zandra I entered your bedroom without knocking and I interrupted you..." but she was cut off by Bray.

"You didn't know it and we hadn't closed the door, and well we weren't doing anything so technically, you haven't interrupted anything, so don't worry" he said smiling at her.

"Ok, well I have to start cleaning the cafe but do you mind if I go to talk to Amber for a while?" Tai-San said.

"Yeah sure" Bray said. They left and went to his room.

Lex was sitting with Zandra in their bed talking.

"Do you love me Lex?" she asked

"Yes, I love you so much. I can't wait until our baby is born" said Lex.

"She will be a very gorgeous girl"

"No, it will be a boy as strong as his father" He answered.

"No, I'm sure it will be a girl and her name will be Alexia".

"Alex".

"Well, we will see in five months, do you want to touch it?" she said.

He put his hand in her belly and they smiled at each other.

Tai-San and Bray talked all the way to his room. Amber waited for him in the room. She was wearing a dark blue nightdress and she has her blonde hair down. Bray entered the room.

"Wow!!" he said astonished, "you look wonderful"

Amber smiled, "do you like it?"

"Do you really need to ask?" he said smiling as Tai-San entered the room. He completely forgot about her.

"Hi Amber! How are you doing?" she asked. When Amber saw her she covered herself with the sheets. "Sorry I didn't know..."

"It doesn't matter" was Amber's reply, "what do you want?"

"Tai-San insisted in coming to visit you" said Bray quickly.

"Oh! Come in, sit there" Amber showed her the chair near her bed. Tai-San sat down and smiled.

Bray walked near Amber. "Sorry but she insisted in coming, she will only stay for a while then we can continuo. Are you angry with me?" he whispered in her ear, so Tai-San couldn't hear him.

"No, but only for ten minutes, ok?" Bray nodded.

"Well I'll go cook something to eat, Tai-San have the rest of the tribe eaten yet?"

"Yes, except Zan, Lex, Amber and you" she smiled at him.

"Ok I'll go and prepare something for dinner, I'll bring it to Lex and Zan for you to have time to talk" the two girls nodded. He kissed Amber and left the room.

"Amber, sorry for coming without telling you but I wanted it to be a surprise" said the Asian girl.

"It has been a surprise" they laughed. "How have you been?"

"Very well, I wasn't injured only some bruises but nothing serious. I'm glad to see you are well, all the tribe has been very worried about you and Zandra, especially Bray. He's been the whole time by your side, without even moving. He talked to you from time to time" she smiled, "he said very beautiful things to you, he really loves you."

"I know, and I love him so much. I need him and I can't imagine my life without him" the blonde girl smiled.

"That was exactly what he said to you, it's curious"

"What is?"

"That you two have the same feelings. You two are real soul mates." She paused and she talked again. "The kids have missed you a lot, especially Cloe and Patsy"

"They sent me a letter and a picture, it's over there." She pointed at the wall where the picture was.

"It's beautiful" Tai-San said.

"Yes. Tell me about the others, how are they?" Amber asked.

"Well...." Tai-San told all about the others. Everything that had being going on while she was 'sleeping.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from the Tribe

Chapter VII:

Bray was at the cafe when Ebony entered the room, she was going to her bed but when she saw Bray she decided to stop and talk with him. Ryan passed in front of the cafe and headed to the sewers, he was on duty guard that night.

"Hi darling!" said Ebony.

"Hi! What are you doing out of bed?" Bray turned to hug Amber but it wasn't her: it was Ebony, "...oh, it's you, what do you want Ebony?" he said looking suspicious.

"Who did you think I was? Oh let me guess: your little princess" she said.

"Ebony I don't have time for your games so please tell me, what do you want?" he asked harshly.

"You know what I want. I want you Bray but the question is: what do you want?" she asked with a sly smile.

"You know what I want so don't make me waste my time, I have to give this to Lex and Zan, and Amber is waiting for me. Night Ebony, have sweet dreams!" He passed by her side and went to Lex and Zandra's room.

_He is handsome even when he gets angry, I love it_ Ebony thought. _Don't worry Bray I'll have sweet dreams, and in them you're mine_ she turned and went to her room.

Bray arrived at Lex's room, he brought them two plates with beans to eat. They were talking.

"Knock, knock" he said at the door frame. Lex turned to see who was there.

"Bray, come in" he said. Bray entered the room smiling.

"How are you feeling? I hope you're hungry because I brought you some food" he said while he gave them the two plates.

"Thanks Bray" Zan said smiling at him, "how is Amber?"

"She is better, she only has a sprained ankle and some bruises but she is fine. What about you?" he said with a smiled in his face.

"I'm better thanks. I still have some fever but at least now I'm not in that bath" she said smiling.

"Oh! By the way, congratulations for your baby" he said with a warm smile.

"Thank you" said Zandra. "I hope you will help me like you did with Trudy".

"Of curse, you can count with me"

"Amber's alone?" asked Lex.

"No she is talking with Tai-San, and I decided to prepare the dinner for us when Tai-San told me you two haven't eaten, so I cook for you too." He answered.

"Dal didn't tell me but Amber can walk yet?" Lex asked.

"No she said her ankle hurts too much and for the moment she can't walk so she is at bed all time." It was time to leave. "Well I think I'll go let you two alone, I'm glad to see you're better. Bye!" he smiled at them and left the room.

"Bye" they said at the same time, "and give her our regards!" said Zan.

In the meantime in Amber's room, the two girls were laughing. They have been talking non stop. Then Bray entered the room and he brought two plates.

"Hi!" he said entering the room. He gave Amber her plate "I hope you like it"

"Thanks love" she said smiling at the handsome leader of the Mall Rats.

"Well I think it's time to go to bed and you two probably want to be alone, so I've enjoyed my chat with you Amber. Thanks Bray." The Asian girl stood up.

"You're welcome, good night Tai-San and thanks for looking after her" he smiled at her and she returned him the smile.

"It was a pleasure, good night".

"Bye Tai-San I've had a good time too" said Amber smiling. Tai-San turned and left the room closing the door behind her and leaving Bray and Amber alone.

Some minutes after Tai-San left the room they finished eating.

"Where are you going?" asked Amber.

"I'm going to take the plates to the cafe, why?" he asked.

"Don't please, you can take them tomorrow. Leave them in the desk and come here." She looked at him with a sly smile in her face.

"Is this a proposition?" he asked smiling.

"It's whatever you want it to be," they couldn't stop smiling. Bray left the plates on the desk and went back to bed.

"You looked wonderful with this nightdress, I think you should wear it more often" he smiled and she gave him a playful hit in the stomach. They started kissing when someone knocked on the door and entered the room without waiting for an answer.

"Sorry, but can I have a word with you Bray?" asked a voice from behind them. It was K.C.

"Hello K.C, why don't you try to wait for an answer before entering a room?" Amber said with anger in her voice.

"Sorry it won't happen again I promise, oh and I'm glad to see you are well again" he said.

"What do you want?" said Bray.

"Well Salene ask me to look for Ryan, but I can't find him anywhere and I thought you might know where he is."

"Look in the roster"

"I would've done that if I could read." He said sarcastically.

"What does Salene want?" asked Bray.

"She didn't tell, she just asked me to help her finding Ryan"

"K.C have you looked in the sewers?" asked Bray.

"No"

"I'm sure he is in there, I think he was on duty guard tonight, so bye K.C" he said pulling K.C out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"Thanks Bray and sorry" said K.C from behind the door.

"Where were we?" Bray asked smiling at Amber, who was knelt down in the bed.

"It's absurd Bray. In a few minutes another one will knock on the door or will enter without knocking first" she said angry. "It's better let it for another moment." She said with sadness in her voice. Bray knelt down beside her and caressed her face.

"Ok, if you are tired it doesn't matter we can wait." He said with a warm smile on his face.

"It's not that, I'm fine. It's just that it seems they can't live without you and they don't understand we need time for us. The worst thing it's they enter the room without knocking first."

"Well I have an idea to solve that problem" he said with a sly smile.

"And what will it be?" she said smiling.

"I can put the desk in front of the door" he stood up and moved the desk in front of the door. "That way no one can enter and tomorrow I'll look for a bolt" he walked near her and knelt beside her in the bed.

"That's sounds delicious." She said smiling at him.

They started kissing deeply and passionate. Then Amber took Bray's shirt off, she saw his strong chest and began caressing it.

"I love you" Bray said with a warm smile.

"I know it and I love you too" she answered and started kissing him again.

Bray took Amber's nightdress off and touched her soft skin while he gently lay her down on the bed and climbed on top of her. Their kissing increasing with hunger.

Next morning everybody was having breakfast and talking. Jack entered the cafe.

"Good morning everybody!" he said.

"Good morning Jack! What do you prefer cereals or toast?" Salene asked.

"There aren't any eggs?"

"Yes, two but they are for Amber and Zandra" said Patsy.

"Oh! Well I'll eat cereals then," Ryan passed him a bowl. "Thanks"

"Can I take Amber and Bray's breakfast to them" asked Cloe.

"Me too" said Patsy quickly.

"Well but don't disturb them, ok?" said Tai-San. The two little girls nodded and they took the plates.

"Tai-San, can I take it to Lex and Zandra?" asked K.C.

"Yes but the same goes to you don't disturb them, alright?" he nodded and took the plates and left the cafe.

"Anything new about the virus?" asked Trudy.

"We think we should go to the three most important buildings of the city. We think the antidote will be there. And if it's not then probably there could be some clue about where it can be" Said Dal.

"We'll ask Bray his opinion and if he wants to come with us" said the red-haired boy.

"Who is "we"?" asked Ebony.

"Dal and I" said Jack.

"Do you really think I'll let you two go alone? Think again, my friend. I'm going too" she said brushing her braids over her shoulder.

"I think we all have a say in this, so we're have to vote about it, don't you think?" said Trudy giving Ebony a harsh look.

"I don't care how you do it but no one can prevent me to go." Ebony said then she stood up and left the room. All exchanged looks of surprise.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from the Tribe

Chapter VIII:

Bray woke up, Amber was still sleeping. He smiled at the thought of them together again, it was as if nothing had happened. He kissed her forehead waking her up.

"Good morning princess" he said smiling, "how have the most beautiful woman in the world sleep?"

"Good morning to you too. I've slept like a baby, how about you?" she said kissing him.

"Having you near always makes me sleep well" he said and he kissed her.

"This last two weeks I've missed waking up in your arms"

"Well it will never happen again because I won't leave you again"

"Do you promise it?"

"Yes I promise" he gave her a warm smile, "you know what, I missed waking up and see your beautiful eyes looking at me like they're doing now. I love you" he kissed her. She smiled at him.

"I love you Bray and I promise you I won't leave you either." They started kissing again and right then someone knocked on the door.

"Bray! It's us, Patsy and Cloe" said a voice from behind the door.

"Wait a minute!" Bray shouted.

Amber started laughing, "you're people needs you" she said joking.

"It's funny seeing you laughing at this when yesterday you were so angry because of everybody coming here looking for me." He said while he put on his boxers. Amber couldn't stop laughing while she put on Bray's shirt, it was the nearest clothes she had. When Bray finally had moved the desk he opened the door.

"Good morning!" the two girls said at the same time.

"Good morning" said Bray, "what do you want?"

"We brought you your breakfast" said Cloe and they gave Bray the plates.

"Thank you very much" he said smiling at the two girls.

"Hi Amber, how are you?" said Patsy.

"Fine, thanks for the picture and the letter they are beautiful" she said smiling.

"Amber, what were you laughing at?" said Cloe.

"Nothing, it's only I'm happy to be well again" she said at the two curious girls.

"It means you can come to the cafe?" they asked.

"No I can't walk yet so I have to stay in bed, but soon I'll be able to walk again." The two girls smiled at her.

"We've missed you a lot and Bray too because he has to look after you so he can't play with us. Cloe and I think you are like our new parents." Said Patsy smiling at the two leaders of the Mall Rats, they smiled too and exchanged looks.

"You're our family and we love you a lot and soon we will be the same way we were before Eagle Mountain, I promise." Said Amber smiling warmly at them.

"Well we have to come back to the cafe, Salene is waiting for us she is going to show us how to cook" said Cloe smiling. The two girls kissed Amber first and then they kissed Bray.

"Cloe, Patsy can you make a favour?" asked Bray, the two girls nodded, "can you take that plates to the cafe?" Patsy and Cloe took the plates and left the room.

"They are such a sweet girls, don't you think?" Amber asked.

"Yes, but you are sweeter" he said sitting next to her in the bed. He kissed her and there was another knock on the door. "Don't they have anything else to do but come to knock at our door!?"

"You're very cute when you get angry" she smiled.

"It isn't funny, who is it now?" he stood up and opened the door. There was Ebony, the last person he expected to see. Amber was surprised as well. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Bray, you're not going to invite me to come in?" she said with a sly smile after seeing him in boxers.

"What do you want Ebony?" he repeated without letting her get inside the room.

"You know what, seeing you in boxers brought me back a lot of good memories" said Ebony to Bray.

Amber saw her bra at the chair so she moved to take it, when Bray realized it he took his trousers and put them on the chair.

"Anyway, I came to tell you something and I don't mind if she hears it; by the way it's nice to see you're better" she smiled at Amber and she returned her the smile.

"What is it?" Amber spoke for the first time.

"Jack and Dal are thinking on going alone to look for the antidote and I volunteered to go with them but Trudy thinks it's better if they go alone, so I'm asking you" she said looking at Bray "to come to the cafe. You are one of the leaders so you have to decide who goes and when."

"Sorry Am but I have to..." he was cut off by Amber.

"Don't worry about me I'll be ok, then you come and tell me what has finally happened".

"Ok I'll get dress. I'll be there in five. Please say everybody to go to the cafe." He took his trousers and a white shirt, after all Amber had his black shirt on, and finally he put on his boots. "Bye baby" he kissed Amber and went to the cafe.

K.C entered Lex's room, but he wasn't there. Zandra was awake.

"Hi, how are you?" he asked.

"Hi K.C, I'm fine thanks. That's for us?" she pointed at the plates he had in his hands.

"Yes I brought you and Lex breakfast. By the way, where is he?"

"Ebony came and asked him to go to the cafe. The tribe is going to have a meeting about the antidote."

"Thanks Zan" he gave her the plate, "well I'm going to see what's happening there. I'm glad to see you're better." She smiled at him.

"Bye" she said and K.C left the room.

At the cafe all were discussing about who must go and who mustn't. When they saw Bray entering the cafe they stopped.

"Hi Bray! how is Amber?" asked Salene.

"Hi everybody, she is better thanks. Well anybody has informed Lex about the meeting?"

"Yes" said a voice behind Bray, it was Lex. "Thanks Bray" he said. Bray just nodded.

"Dal, Jack explain to all of us what you know about the antidote" Bray said.

"The message said the antidote was in the city, and Dal and I have investigated and we think the antidote must be in one of these buildings" they showed a map with three circles around three buildings.

"What we are trying to say is that we need to divide in three groups" Dal said. "Of curse we can't all go, someone has to stay here to look after the kids, the baby and Amber and Zandra."

"Who volunteered to go?" Lex asked. Dal, Jack, Ryan, Bray, Lex, Ebony and Tai-San raised their hands.

"I have to look after Brady so I can't go" said Trudy.

"She can't look after Brady, the kids, Amber and Zandra by herself she needs help so I'll stay to help her." Salene offered.

"OK, then Dal and Jack will be the first group, you will go to this building" Bray pointed at the building marked with a green circle. "Lex, Ebony and Tai-San you will be the second group and you'll go to this building" this time he pointed the building with a red circle. "And finally Ryan and I will be the third group we will go to this building" he pointed at the building with a blue circle.

"Bray I think one of the boys should stay here" suggested Salene.

"Yeah Bray I agree with her, they will be safer if one of us stay here." Said Lex.

"I'll stay" Ryan volunteered.

"You don't mind?" asked Tai-San.

"No, don't worry"

"Well in that case I'll go alone" Bray said.

"No Bray you can't go alone" said Trudy.

"Don't worry I'll be ok I know how to look after myself, you should know that."

"I'll go with you, Lex and Ebony don't need me" said Tai-San.

"No, I said it's ok I'll go alone. I'll be faster on my own" Bray said. "We will leave tomorrow morning."

They all nodded. Lex left the room and went back to Zandra's room. Bray signalled Tai-San to go downstairs with him.

"Tai-San I didn't mean to be rude before but I want you to go with Lex and Ebony because I don't trust her at all. I need you to keep an eye on her. I do trust Lex but not Ebony, ok?"

"Ok, I'll keep an eye on her don't worry, but be careful Bray" she smiled at him.

"Don't worry I'll be, besides "my building" is the nearest one" he said with a smile in his face. "Well I'll go tell Amber, bye." And he went back to Amber's room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've been busy with work. So to make it up to you guys I've posted two more chapters. Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the characters from the Tribe**

Chapter IX:

Lex returned to Zandra's room and told her about everything that had happened. Dal and Jack started to prepare everything they'd need the next day. The kids were cleaning their bedrooms while Salene and Trudy were cleaning the rest of the bedrooms. Ryan had gone to look for food, Ebony was on duty guard and Tai-San was in her room meditating. Meanwhile Bray was updating Amber on the recent events.

"But Bray it's very dangerous you can't go alone" Amber said worried.

"Amber you don't have to worry about me, I know how to look after myself and I'll go to the nearest building of all"

"I know you can look after yourself very well but for all you know there could be someone in that place. What happens if the Locos or the Demon Dogs see you?"

"They won't see me because it isn't their territory and I'll be very careful." Bray tried to assure her.

"But Bray I don't want to lose you" said Amber with tears in her eyes. Bray caressed Amber's cheeks then he kissed her.

"Amber I promise you I will never leave you and I will keep my promise, I always do. Please don't cry" he wiped the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. "I want to see your smiling" he smiled making Amber smile too.

"Ok but bear this in mind, if you don't come back I swear I'll look for you everywhere and once I find you, I'll kill you, got it?" Bray laughed and nodded, then Amber kissed him with all the passion she was able to muster up.

"I love you"

"I love you too".

Early in the morning, Dal and Tai-San were making breakfast while Jack and Ebony collected water and some food they'll need. Lex woke up and got dressed without making any noise so he wouldn't wake up Zandra, then he went to the cafe. Bray woke up too and got dressed but before he headed to the cafe he kissed Amber on her forehead. She woke up.

"Hmm, where are you going?" she slurred half slept.

"Shh, to the antidote search, remember?" Bray whispered.

"Be careful Bray and come back as soon as you can in one piece, ok?"

"Don't worry I'll be fine, and soon I'll be back again. I'm going to ask Jack to lend you his crutches so you can move around while I'm gone, ok?" Amber nodded, "now go back to sleep." She grabbed his hand and bent him down pressing her lips to his. There was no gentleness in that kiss just pure passion. "I love you" she told Bray making him smile.

"I love you too." Amber closed her eyes and turned on her side. Bray took his old bag and his skateboard, heading to the cafe.

Lex entered the cafe where everybody was eating. Tai-San stood up to get Lex his breakfast, a few minutes later Bray entered the room and Tai-San gave him his breakfast too. Bray asked Jack to lend him his crutches for Amber. When he returned with the crutches Bray went back to his room to put the crutches near the bed where Amber would find them when she woke up. Once all the teams that would be leaving in the antidote search were at the cafe Jack gave each of them their maps.

"Jack go wake Ryan up. Tell him we are leaving, so he's on duty, ok?" Lex ordered Jack.

When they were finishing getting ready to leave Jack and Ryan entered the room and Dal passed Ryan his breakfast.

"We're leaving so don't fall sleep again you're on duty." Lex told him.

Ryan nodded and the group went down to the sewers leaving Ryan at the cafe eating his breakfast. Once outside the mall, each group went in their own direction fallowing their maps.

Two hours after Bray and the others had left the rest of the Mall Rats woke up. Salene and Trudy were with the kids in the cafe eating their breakfasts. When Amber woke up she couldn't help feeling worried about Bray and the others. She saw the crutches Bray left near their bed and took them to head to the cafe.

"Amber!" Salene exclaimed very surprised to see her up, "what are you doing out of bed you should be resting".

"I'm tired of resting and I was alone in my room so I was bored too" said Amber.

"Bray and Dal told us you need to rest, you should stay in bed. You're still weak" said Salene.

"I'm still a little weak but I don't want to be alone in my room all day, it is different when Bray is here, he keeps me company so I won't get bored but with him gone I don't want to be in there all by myself."

"Yeah, but if you feel weak why don't you go to bed again"

"Because being there without doing anything gives me too much time to think. So I'll start worrying about Bray and I don't want to be worry about him because I know he knows how to look after himself and he will be back soon, so I won't go to my room".

"It's ok. By the way where have you found that crutches?"

"They're Jack's; Bray gave them to me before he left"

"Well, are you hungry?" Trudy asked. Amber nodded.

"I'll bring you your breakfast" Cloe offered and went to the kitchen. She brought Amber a bowl of cereals.

"Thanks Cloe" said the blonde girl.

"How are you feeling?" Salene asked her.

"I'm better, you?"

"Fine, we all have missed you especially the kids. I am teaching them how to cook"

"That's great! Cloe and Patsy told me yesterday"

"Yeah, I think so"

"Salene we are ready to start the class" Patsy said from behind Amber.

"First we have to wash the plates and then we start, ok?" Patsy and Cloe nodded, they took their plates to the kitchen.

"Salene, do you know if Zan is awake?"

"I not sure, why?"

"I want to talk with her; maybe I can take her her breakfast"

"Ok, I'll bring it to you in a minute" Salene went into the kitchen.

"Is everything alright Trudy? You haven't said a word."

"I'm fine, don't worry. I was just thinking" she smiled at Amber, however the smile didn't reach her eyes. Amber knew she was lying but didn't say anything. If she wanted to tell me she would. Salene appeared with Zandra's breakfast.

"Thank you Salene, well I'll go to see Zan, bye" Amber stood up and Salene went back to the kitchen where the kids were waiting for her. "If you want to talk you know where I am" Amber told Trudy as she walked past her. Trudy smiled and Amber went to Zandra's room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from the Tribe

Chapter X:

When Jack and Dal arrived at "their building" they couldn't believe what they were seeing. The building was destroyed.

"Oh no, what are we going to do now?" Jack asked.

"We have to come back to the mall. I hope the antidote wasn't there" said Dal and they started their way back to the mall.

In the meantime Lex, Tai-San and Ebony got to "their building". The first in entering the building was Lex then Tai-San and at last Ebony.

"We should split that way we'll cover more ground. Ebony you go to the second floor, Tai-San you go downstairs and I'll look in this floor" the two girls nodded and they went where Lex had told them to go.

Bray too arrived at "his building," he hadn't seen anyone so far. He got inside the building and he didn't see anyone either. The only sound he heard was his footsteps. But he wasn't alone, someone was watching him from the shadows. Bray went upstairs and saw a sofa bed where not long ago someone had been sleeping in. As he approached it he noticed there was someone behind him.

"Move and I'll kill you, I swear it." He turned and saw a girl with a crossbow in her hands pointing at him.

Meanwhile Amber got to Zandra's room.

"Hi! Can I come in?"

"Hi! Yes come on in, how are you?" Zandra asked smiling.

"I'm fine."

"Lex told me you can't walk"

"Yes and I can't but Bray got me these" she said lifting up the crutches. "I'm tired do you mind if I sit down here?" Amber asked pointing at a chair near Zan's bed.

"Sure" Amber sat down. "Tell me how are things between you and Bray"

"We are together again and we're very happy. He has been very worried about me"

"Yeah Lex has been very worried about me too."

"Oh this is for you" Amber gave Zan her breakfast. She had brought her a couple of granola bars.

"Thanks" Zan smiled. "You see, now Bray and Lex are getting on with each other better."

"That's great"

"Yeah, Bray has supported Lex a lot."

"I'm sure he wasn't the only one."

"No everybody has supported him but Bray was the only one who really understood what he was going through since he was going through the same. That meant a lot to Lex."

"That's fantastic"

"Yeah, and there is one more thing, I asked Bray to help me like he did with Trudy"

"He told me"

"But there is one more thing I wanted to ask you. I think Lex will agree with me, do you want to be the godmother of our son?"

"Yes, it will be an honour" Amber answered with a huge grin on her face.

"Do you think Bray will want to be his godfather?" Zan wondered.

"Sure he'll be delighted, but you'll have to ask him when he comes back".

"Thank you" said Zan and she smiled at her friend. "I'm worry about Lex."

"I'm worry about Bray too, but they two know how to look after themselves"

"Yeah I know, but Lex has gone with Ebony. I don't trust her"

"Yeah, Bray has gone alone. Tai-San is with Lex. That's why Bray sent her with Lex, he doesn't trust Ebony either."

"But Bray shouldn't have gone alone, it's too dangerous"

"I know but he insisted, he can be so stubborn sometimes. Hope he comes back in one piece."

"Don't worry, he will".

It was at about two o'clock and Dal and Jack had almost got back to the mall. They hadn't seen anyone in all their way back. _'What a waste of time. After walking all the way to the building it was destroyed. Well at least we haven't seen any Locos or someone worse'_' Jack thought. They were now at the sewer entrance, Dal removed the grille and getting in. They saw Ryan not far from the entrance with a bat, he greeted them and the three boys entered the mall. They went upstairs and Dal and Jack sat down at the cafe while Ryan went to look for the rest of the Mall Rats. A few minutes later everybody had gathered in the cafe, all but Zandra.

"Hi everybody" greeted the two boys who were exhausted.

"Hi, what have you found?" Amber asked from behind Ryan.

"Amber! What are you doing out of bed?" Dal asked her very surprised to see her there.

"I was bored and wanted to talk with Zandra."

"But you're still weak"

"I'm better Dal. I promise I don't feel weak"

"If you say so"

"Ok now tell us what you have found there" Amber said smiling at her friend.

"The truth is that the building was destroyed, so we couldn't find anything" Jack replied.

"What??" Salene asked bewildered.

"It's true, that building is now loads of ruins" said Dal. No one could believe what they were hearing. "Don't worry we don't know if the antidote was there so all we can do is wait until the others come back"

"Dal is right we don't know if what we are looking for was there. All we can do is hope that either Bray or Lex finds it." Amber reasoned.

"But what happens if they don't find it and it was in the building that Dal and Jack have gone to?" Trudy asked.

"We must be optimistic" Amber said.

"Amber's right we have survived one time to the virus and we will do it again" Salene added, Amber smiled at her and then they all nodded except Trudy.

"Lex, Ebony!" Tai-San called them. Lex and Ebony run where she was.

"What's wrong?" Lex asked.

"I've found it!" the Asian girl exclaimed smiling and pointing to a big tank of some strange yellow liquid.

"Great!" Lex said, "ok we'll fill those drums and take them back to the mall." Ebony and Tai-San nodded and they started filling the drums. They managed to filled five drums.

"Lex I think we should look for the formula" Ebony suggested.

"Yeah, you're right" Lex agreed.

They started looking for the formula but they couldn't find it. Tai-San looked in one of the laboratory and there it was: the formula. Although she didn't show it to Lex or Ebony, she put it in her bag. While Tai-San was in the other laboratory Ebony was with Lex in the building's hall.

"Lex"

"What?"

"I want to propose you something"

"What is it?" Lex asked out of curiosity.

"Why don't we keep the antidote for us, I mean we can take it and sell it to everyone who needs it"

"Are you crazy Ebony? I will never let you do that"

"I am proposing to share the profits with you"

"I'm sorry Ebony but I'll never betray the Mall Rats or Bray for that matter"

"Oh, and can you tell me Lex since when is Bray your friend?"

"The Mall Rats are my family and my friendship with Bray is none of your business."

"Hey! What happen?" Tai-San asked.

"Nothing, have you found it?" said Lex.

"Nope" lied Tai-San.

"Well we should get back to before dark." Lex took two drums of the drums, Tai-San and Ebony took one each other and the other drum was carried between the two girls.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is dedicated to Hans153 and ****KristenStewartFan****, my two only reviewers so far, thank you guys for your comments, they made my day! Hope you enjoy the next chapter! Don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from the Tribe

Chapter XI:

Bray was now sitting in a chair with his hands and his feet tied. The person who tied him was a girl, a black-haired girl with black eyes.

"Well, now you're going to tell me why have you come to my house or I'll kill you" said the girl still holding the crossbow.

"First tell me what your name is"

"And why should I tell you my name?"

"Because I will tell you mine. I'm Bray"

"My name is none of your business, now tell me the whole story or I'll kill you _Bray_" she sneered his name.

"It's a long story" Bray replied.

"I have plenty of time" answered the girl with the crossbow in her hands

"You don't need that" he told her nodding to the crossbow she was still holding. "I'm tied up, I can't hurt you."

"Well I like to hold it" she retorted. "Now start talking, I really don't want to kill you. Blood is hard to wash and I like the carpet." She said smiling sweetly, but that smile had nothing sweet about it.

"Ok. I'll tell you the whole story and after I'll like to know your name, deal?" The girl nodded and Bray started talking.

Lex, Ebony and Tai-San where nearing the mall. When they entered the sewers they found Dal on duty.

"Who is there?" asked Dal. Lex appeared followed by Ebony and Tai-San.

"It's us don't worry" said Tai-San, from behind Lex.

"I'm glad to see you're ok and-" Dal stopped mid sentence and looked at the drums they were carrying, "oh you've found it!".

"Please can you take one?" asked Tai-San that was now holding two drums.

"Yes" he took one of them, "come on everybody is waiting at the cafe"

"Dal did Jack and you find the formula?" asked Ebony.

"No, the truth is that "our building" was destroyed so we didn't find anything"

"And what about Bray?" asked Lex.

"Sorry but we don't know anything about him he isn't back yet" Dal's voice sounded worried. They entered the mall and went upstairs to the cafe.

"Hi everybody!" Lex greeted them. When they saw him they all smiled.

"You've found it!" said Salene.

"Yes, but we didn't find the formula" Ebony explained.

"Probably we can guess it from the files we retrieve from Hope Island or, Jack do you think you can test it and find out the formula?"

"I can try but I don't have the necessary equipment."

Amber was in her room and when she heard the voices she went to the cafe.

"Bray!" Amber exclaimed but when she entered the cafe she noticed that Bray was not there.

"Sorry Amber but he is not back yet" Salene apologised, "but don't worry he'll be back soon" everybody nodded.

"It's ok, don't worry I'm fine. I'm glad to see you are back" she smiled a little.

"Amber don't worry, I'm sure he's fine" Lex tried to reassure her.

"Thanks Lex, Zandra is in your room waiting for you" he nodded and left the cafe. "Well I'll be in my room resting if you need me," and she went back to her room.

"She is taking it bad. Where can Bray be? Why hasn't he come back yet?" Salene wondered.

"...and then we split in three groups and went to search for the antidote. That's why I'm here" Bray finished.

"I guess you haven't lied?" she asked sceptical.

"Why should I?" She examined him closely looking for any indication that he hadn't been truthful.

"Ok I trust you, but you won't find here what you're looking for," the black-haired girl cut the ropes tying up Bray.

"Thanks." Bray said as he rubbed his wrist. "We had a deal, I've told you the whole story so now you have to keep your end of the deal" she didn't answer immediately, watching Bray carefully.

"My name is Danni"

"Well Danni, why do you live here?"

"My father worked here. The company he worked to gave him this apartment, I guess I stayed here because this entire place reminds me of my father. When he got ill he didn't want to go to the hospital, he knew he wouldn't survive so we stayed here and a few weeks later he died. I've been living here by myself since then" she had tears in her eyes as she remembered her father.

"Sorry. You shouldn't be alone, why don't you come with me to the mall, maybe you can join us"

"That sounds great but they won't accept me."

"You don't know them. Probably some won't like you at first, some didn't like me when I first join them, but they'll warm up to you in the end. If they have let Ebony stay why won't they let you? Please come to the mall"

"I don't know and you should probably go, your girlfriend must be worried about you"

"She's not worried, she knows I know how to look after myself. Please come, we could use some one like you."

"Tell me, how much do you love her? What was her name again?"

"Amber, I will die for here. I can't live without her" Bray answered seriously but he couldn't stop a huge smile from appearing on his face as he thought of her.

"And does she love you just as much?"

"She does."

"In that case she is worried about you, in her place I'll be" Bray looked taken aback. "If you were at the mall and she was looking for the antidote alone, how would you be? Knowing that she knows how to look after herself too."

"I'll be worried about her. More reason for you to come with me before it gets dark."

"You sure?" Bray nodded. "Ok I'll go wait a minute I'll get my things." She went to the next room and after a few minutes she came out with a bag, Bray took his bag and they left the building and walked to the mall.

They walked about an hour and a half before they got to the mall's sewer entrance. Danny still didn't seem so sure about joining the Mall Rats, and Bray noticed it.

"What's wrong?"

"It was a mistake. I should go back, they won't like me and I don't want to get in the way."

"Why would you think you're getting in the way?"

"Your girlfriend will be pissed at me, she may even think there's something going on between us"

"Don't worry, Amber is not like that. She knows she is the person I love the most in the world. I'm sure you two are going hit it off."

"But..."

"No buts, why don't you try to know them and if you don't feel comfortable you can always go back, I promise I won't stop you, ok?" Danni nodded and Bray opened the sewer entrance. She got in first followed by Bray. Bray didn't see anyone doing on duty guard, which worried him but he didn't let Danni noticed it so he smiled at her and they started walking towards the hall. There was no one there either, but now Bray could hear their voices, they probably were in the cafe. Patsy and Cloe appeared from behind them and when they saw Bray they ran to him and hugging him. Bray gladly returned the hug.

"Oh Bray we missed you" Patsy told him giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"We were all very worried about you, especially Amber" Cloe added smiling.

"Where is she?"

"I think she went to the café just now, but I'm not sure"

"Bray, who is she?" asked Cloe looking at Danni.

"Oh sorry, she is Danni a new friend of mine. Danni they are Patsy and Cloe"

"Hi!" said the two girls at the same time, Danni smiled at them.

"Hi"

"Are you going to stay with us?"

"Do you want me to stay?" asked Danni.

"Yes of curse" said Patsy smiling and Cloe nodded. Danni smiled again.

"Well I think we must go find the others at the cafe, ok?" Bray suggested. Danni nodded and they went up stairs the girls following. When they entered the cafe they saw everyone talking about the antidote. _'One of them must have found the antidote'_ Bray thought. Amber was sat in a chair in the corner, alone. She seemed to be deep in thought about something, but her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Bray standing there. She couldn't believe what she was seeing: Bray had come back! She took her crutches and walk to where he was. When they saw her standing up they realized that Bray was in the stairs. He was back. But their attention soon turned too Danni, who standing next to Bray. The leader of the Mall Rats had left his bag on the floor so he could take Amber in his arms. They hugged each other tightly. Amber pulled her lips to his and what started as a tender kiss soon turned into a more fierce and hungry one. No one interrupted them, they just watched in silence. When they pulled apart their eyes locked. They just stared at each other in silence for a few minutes without saying a word. Words weren't necessary. Amber couldn't believe he was back, safe and with her again. But her thoughts were interrupted by Ebony, who was looking at Danni with disgust.

"I don't mean to intrude Bray, but I think you owe us an explanation. Who is she?" Ebony asked pointing at the black-haired girl who was still standing at the top of the stairs.

"I don't think so" he said looking at Ebony.

"What don't you think?" asked Ebony

"That you didn't mean to intrude" he said sharply. "Anyway, everybody this is Danni" all of them smiled at her except for Ebony.

"Hi!" Danni greeted them.


	12. Chapter 12

**D****isclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from the Tribe

Chapter XII:

Salene walked to Danni. "I'm Salene, you are probably hungry, do you want anything?"

"We haven't eaten since yesterday" she said smiling at Salene, she sat down near Tai-San. Salene came back with two plates for Danni and Bray. "Thanks" Salene smiled at her.

"Well Bray, have you found anything about the antidote?" asked Jack

"No sorry" Bray replied sitting with Amber.

"Don't worry. Lex, Ebony and Tai-San have found the antidote but not the formula" Dal explained.

"What about you and Jack?"

"We didn't find anything either, 'our building' was destroyed" Dal answered.

"How about we talk about her?" Ebony asked.

"_She_ is in the room and she deserves a little respect from you, alright?" Tai-San retorted.

Ebony gave Tai-San a murderous look and then turned to look at Danni. "Well, what do _you_ want?" she asked with feign kindness.

"I don't want anything from you" Danni answered.

"Sorry, what was your name again?" Ebony asked.

"Danni"

"Ok Danni, you're not part of the tribe so you should-" but she couldn't end the sentence because Amber interrupted her.

"Excuse me Ebony but you're not part of the tribe either and no one has invited you to stay so hold your tongue."

"I've helped you all. She hasn't done anything for you so, why are you defending her?"

"Because she has brought Bray back to us, and if she's Bray's friend then she is my friend too"

"How do you know she is not trying to get Bray?" Ebony retorted.

"Like you?" everybody smiled. "I trust Bray." She turned to look at Danni. "Danni do you want to be a Mall Rat?"

"Do you all want me to be a Mall Rat?" Danni wondered.

"Well everyone who wants her to be a Mall Rat raise your hand" Amber said. Everybody, except Ebony, raised their hand. "Well, welcome to the Mall" Danni smiled. Amber looked at Bray who was smiling too.

"It's late. Time to go to bed kids." Salene said, the kids stood up and went to their bedrooms and Salene went with them.

"Well I'm glad to see you're back Bray but I have to go and put Brady to bed" Trudy said standing up and leaving the cafe.

"I'll help you figure out what we need to work on the antidote's formula" Dal offered to Jack and they left the cafe. Ebony left without saying anything. Ryan was on duty guard at the sewers tonight and Lex went to his room with Zandra. Bray, Amber and Danni were the last three in the cafe. Danni moved to Amber and Bray's table.

"Thanks Amber"

"You don't need to thank me fro anything, but I have to thank you for bringing Bray back"

"You don't have to thank me either, Bray was my prisoner and if he hasn't come back earlier it was my fault"

"Yeah I know it"

"You do?"

"Bray told me while you were arguing with Ebony" Bray nodded for confirmation. "The important thing is that you let him come back."

"Bray was right, you're a very good person Amber. He's very lucky."

"I sure am" Bray replied and kissed Amber.

"I'm not as good as you think." Amber retorted.

"Anyway, I hope we can be friends."

"Sure. Well we have to find you a place to sleep" Jack passed by the café in that moment "Jack!" the red-haired boy turned around when he heard his name. When he saw Amber and the others he went to where they were.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Jack please, can you show Danni her bedroom?"

"Yeah, follow me" he said talking to the new comer.

"Oh! One more thing Amber I want you to know that I have no intention to get between Bray and you."

"Don't worry I know it and I trust Bray. Night Danni" the two girls smiled; Danni left the cafe with Jack. Bray and Amber were alone at the cafe. Bray took Amber's hand.

"I didn't want to worry you" Bray apologised.

"I wasn't worried"

"No?"

"Well maybe a little" Bray gave her an incredulous look, "ok I was very worried about you" she gave in. He smiled at her and gave her and kissed her in the cheek.

"That's all I get for my concerned" she teased him. Bray leaned forward to kiss her again. This time it wasn't a chaste kiss, it was a hungry and full of desire kiss.

"Better?" Amber nodded and smiled. "I promise you I'll never go anywhere without you" Bray told her.

"Promise?" Amber asked him and Bray nodded.

"What are you drinking?"

"Cocoa, do you want some?"

"It reminds me of our first date"

"Me too"

"I haven't had time to ask you for Zandra, how is she doing?"

"She is better and, you know what? She asked me if you'll like to be her baby's godfather"

"You kidding?"

"No, and I'm the godmother, I told her you'll accept, was I right?"

"As always. How about you, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine now that you are here and well my ankle doesn't hurt so much. I think I'll be good in two or three days" she smiled.

"Ok, what about if we go to the room?"

"That sounds fantastic" they smiled. Bray stood up and Amber took her crutches but Bray stopped her.

"You don't need it now" he put the crutches away.

"What are you doing?" Bray smiled and took Amber in his arms carrying her bridal style. They left the cafe, and went to their room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from the Tribe

Chapter XIII:

Ebony went to Trudy's room where she was giving Brady her bottle.

"Knock, knock" Ebony said.

"What do you want Ebony?" Trudy asked annoyed.

"Nothing in particular"

"And why did you come?"

"Because I want to talk to you"

"Oh, what about?" Trudy asked intrigued.

"About Danni and... Bray"

"I don't want to talk about that" she answered while she put Brady in her cradle.

"Liar, you think I'm stupid? Why have you been so strange these days then?" Trudy didn't answer. "You don't need to say anything I already know the answer: you are still in love with Bray and you can't stand to see Bray with Amber."

"So? You are still in love with Bray too, so don't come here and try to lecture me."

"I'm not lecturing you. I just want to propose you a deal"

"What kind of deal?"

"Well it's obvious that Danni likes Bray too, so first we need to get rid of her before she becomes a threat to us."

"I'm not worried about her but, have you forget Amber? Bray doesn't like Danni he loves Amber. I don't get how getting Danni out of the way will help us"

"Because she is another rival to us and... don't worry about Amber, let me deal with Amber. Then do we have a deal?" Trudy nodded and shook her hand with Ebony's.

In the meantime Lex was with Zandra in their room talking. Lex told her all what had had happened. Zandra couldn't believe that Bray had been hold prisoner. Lex was worried about Ebony. She could be planning something about the antidote or even against the new girl.

"Why don't we change the subject?"

"Ok, how are you today?"

"Better" she smiled, "Lex I have to tell you something"

"What about?"

"Our baby"

"It's something wrong?" he asked worried.

"No, we are fine. I've asked Amber to be our baby's godmother, you ok with that?"

"Yeah, that's fine with me. What about the godfather?"

"I've told Amber if she thought Bray would like to and she told me he would be very pleased, but I haven't asked him yet, I wanted to ask you first"

"Don't worry about it."

"Why?" Zandra asked surprised.

"I'll ask him"

"So you ok with that?"

"Yes he has been very good to me and well he'll help you in the birth" they smiled and Zandra kissed him. "I'll ask him tomorrow, ok?" Zandra nodded and they kissed.

The next morning Amber woke up alone, Bray wasn't there. She thought all had been a dream, but then someone knocked the door.

"Morning beautiful, how are you feeling?" it was Bray, he was carrying a tray with breakfast. Amber smiled.

"Morning to you too" Bray looked at her and he could see fear in her eyes, even when she tried to hide it.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"Nothing I'm ok" but she couldn't lie to him.

"No you're not ok, what happen Amber, you're afraid of something you can't lie to me" Amber stayed silence a few seconds then she told him why she had been afraid.

"Ok, I was afraid because when I woke up I didn't see you and I thought all had been a dream, but don't worry I'm fine now"

"Well you can see I'm here and I promise you I won't never leave you" they smiled and Amber kissed him. "I hope you are hungry, I've made breakfast" he said while he sat down in the bed and showed her the breakfast. He had made pancakes, orange juice and two hot chocolates.

"That smells very well, but right now I'm hungry for something else" she said smiling slyly.

"What would that be?" Bray wondered a mischievous smile playing on his lips. He put the tray in the bedside table.

"Let me show you" she kissed him. Their kiss turned hungry and filled with lust as they took off each others clothes.

Lex woke up and he decided to go see Bray to ask him to be his son's godfather. He walked to his room and knocked on the door. No one answered so he knocked again.

"Bray! Are you there? It's Lex" he said loud. No one answered this time either, so he knocked again and this time Bray answered.

"What do you want Lex?" he asked through the closed door.

"To talk"

"Can't you wait?"

"It's important" he replied.

"Ok" Bray growled getting out of bed and putting on his trousers. "What is so urgent?" he asked as he open the door.

"Hi Amber," Lex greeted Amber once the door was open. "I want to ask you something" he sounded very serious. "Well you know Zan is pregnant" he paused, Amber looked at him and right then she understood that Lex was going to ask Bray to be his son's godfather.

"Yeah"

"Well we want you to be our son's godfather" Bray smiled at him.

"It'll be an honour. Thanks Lex" Lex smiled too and they shook hands.

"Thank you Bray, Zan will be very happy"

"You're welcome but there's no need to thank me for that"

"Ok, well I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing. Bye" and he left the room. Bray closed the door and took off his trousers, going back to bed.

Days later all the Mall Rats were having breakfast at the cafe and talking animatedly. Zandra was with them, she was recovered which meant she didn't need more rest. Bray, Amber, Jack, Trudy and Dal were sitting in the same table; Salene, Ryan, Lex, Zandra and K.C were in other table; Danni, Tai-San, Cloe, Patsy and Ebony were in other table. Amber stood up and went to her room to get something. She didn't say what.

"Is she ok Bray?" Jack asked.

"I don't know she has been acting very strange lately. Sometimes she's been sick. I think she might be coming down with something, but every time I asked her she won't tell me anything" Bray paused. "I'm worry about her"

"Maybe something she has eaten doesn't agree with her, I don't know but I'm worried too" Dal said. In that moment Amber came back to the cafe and sat down.

"Is something wrong?" she asked intrigued when she saw them very silently.

"No we were just thinking about-" Dal started before Jack cut in.

"What can we do to found out the formula for the antidote" Jack explained. Amber just nodded but didn't say anything. Jack and Dal stood up and left the cafe to get back to work. Trudy, who hadn't said a word, stood up to leave.

"I have to give Brady her bottle" and she left the cafe. Now Bray and Amber were alone in the table.

"Are you ok?" asked Bray suddenly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why?"

"You were sick yesterday"

"I'm fine today" and she gave him a reassuring smile. Bray knew something was wrong but he didn't want to push her to tell him what was happening to her, he preferred to wait for her to tell him, so he smiled too.

Three hours later Amber found Zandra in the hall and she went to talk to her. She needed to talk with anyone and _'who better than Zandra?'_ Amber thought.

"Hi Zan" she greeted her friend.

"Hi Amber" Zandra greeted back, "you look pale are you ok?"

"Yes" Amber said smiling but she noticed that Zandra didn't believe her, "ok I'm not very well" she admitted worried.

"You got the virus?" Zandra asked worried for her friend.

"No it's not the virus"

"What then?" Zandra asked concern evident in her voice.

"I think we should sit down" the two girls sat down in a bench near the Phoenix fountain. "I think I'm pregnant"

"That's fantastic, isn't it?" Zandra said smiling.

"Yeah, I guess so" Amber answered with half-hearted smile.

"What's wrong Amber?"

"It's Bray"

"Bray?!" Zan exclaimed surprised, "he doesn't want to be a father?" she wondered.

"I don't know, that's the problem"

"You haven't told him?" Zan asked surprised.

"No, I don't know how to tell him"

"You have to tell him before he finds it out from someone else, you won't be able to hide it long either" Zandra said touching her expanding belly.

"I know but, do you think he'll be happy?" Zan took her hand.

"Are you kidding? He'll be thrilled. He adores his niece, I assure you he'll be delighted with his own child"

"You really believe that?"

"I'm sure of that." Zandra smiled at her friend. "But Amber are you sure you're pregnant?"

"I have to be I mean I'm ill in the mornings, well anytime of the day really, and I'm three weeks late"

"Well then you should tell Bray as soon as possible and don't worry I'm sure he'll be ecstatic." The two girls grinned at each other and Amber gave her a tight hug.

"Thanks Zan."


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I couldn't update sooner!! I've had a cra****zy schedule lately. I'll try to update again this afternoon. So to answer Hans153's question the chosen will appear later on but right now there are plenty of people to cause trouble. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from the Tribe

Chapter XIV:

Amber was looking for Bray to tell him about her pregnancy. She couldn't find him anywhere so she went to the cafe where she found Tai-San. "Hey Tai-San, have you seen Bray?"

"No but I think he's on the roof with Jack checking the water's level or something, have you looked there?"

"That's the only place where I haven't looked. Thanks Tai-San." She turned to leave but Tai-San stopped her.

"Amber are you ok?"

"Yes fine, why?"

"You look tired and pale."

"Oh, I haven't slept very well tonight" Amber explained.

Amber left the cafe and went to the roof. There was Bray talking with Jack.

"We don't have much water left we'll need to go to the river and get some" Jack was explaining. He seemed worried.

"Ok, we can go tomorrow and get some until the weather changes. Are you making any progresses with the antidote?"

"We couldn't find the formula. It's not in the files."

"Probably you can ask Tai-San or Lex if they saw anything about it in that place."

"Sure I'll ask Tai-San later" Jack looked at the door and he saw Amber standing there. "Bray Amber is here." He turned and he saw her standing there.

"Oh hey, what are you doing up here?" he asked and Amber walked where they were.

"Well I want to talk to you there is something I need to tell you" she said very serious. Bray had no idea what Amber might want to tell him but she sounded serious.

"Well I think I should let you two alone. Bray if you need me I'll be looking for Tai-San, alright?" Bray nodded.

"She is at the cafe" Amber told him and then Jack left them alone on the roof.

"Well, what did you have to tell me?" Bray asked as soon as Jack had gone.

"I think we should go to our room, I'm not feeling very well" she said and she touched her belly.

Bray was worried about her, she didn't look well but he didn't tell her and they went to their room. Amber sat down on the bed and asked Bray to sit down next to her.

"Amber what's going on? You're scaring me."

"No need to get scared" she said and she caressed his cheek, she took a deep breath and then she just blurted it out. "Bray I'm pregnant."

Bray couldn't believe what he was hearing. To say he was taken aback would be the understatement of the year.

"You're pregnant?!" Bray exclaimed. Amber nodded and Bray's face broke into the biggest smile. He took her in his arms and twirled her around. Then he kissed her.

"Are you happy?" she asked looking at his eyes.

"I'm the happiest man in the world" they laughed and he kissed her again, "now I understand why you have been acting so strange" he smiled and knelt down to kiss her still flat belly.

"I haven't told you before because I didn't know if you'd like to be a dad."

"Amber you are the person I love the most in the world and that baby is the proof of our love." Neither of them could stop smiling. "I love you Amber."

"I love you too Bray."

That night at dinner Bray and Amber told everybody the good news. Everybody congratulated them. But not old of them were happy, Trudy and specially Ebony weren't so happy with the news. When everyone had gone to bed Ebony went to Trudy's room. She was sleeping so Ebony woke her up to talk about their plan.

"Hey!" Ebony said as she shook Trudy to wake her up. "It's me, Ebony"

"What do you want?" Trudy asked sleepily.

"We need to talk about what we are going to do"

"What we are going to do about what? Can't we talk tomorrow?"

"About Bray, remember? And no we can't talk tomorrow. Nobody can see us together or they would suspect something."

"Alright, what do you want me to do?"

"Well we have to get Danni out of here she is getting too close to Bray. We need to think what are we going to do to Amber-"

"Wait a moment," Trudy interrupted her. "We can't do anything to Amber: she's pregnant! Have you thought about what would happen if we do something to Amber a she loses the baby?"

"Yeah, you are right I haven't thought about it"

"Of course I'm right, if Bray guess we are guilty of making Amber lose the baby: he'll kill us!" Trudy whisper shouted.

"Then we'll have to wait until she has the baby but while we wait we can get rid of Danni, can't we?"

"Ok, tell me what is your plan?"

"Listen..."

Next morning Bray woke up before Amber, he sat down in a chair in front of the bed. He stayed there watching Amber sleep for a few minutes, then he stood up and walked to the cafe to make breakfast. When he entered the kitchen he saw Trudy preparing Brady's bottle.

"Hi Trud!" he greeted her smiling.

"Hi"

"Are you ok? I mean these past days you've been acting strange and I haven't had a moment to go talk with you."

"Don't worry, I'm fine" she said faking a smile.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me, alright?"

"Ok then. One more thing Trudy, have you seen Danni?"

"No, why?"

"I've to tell her something and I haven't seen her around."

"Neither have I."

"If you see her can you tell her I want to talk to her?" Trudy nodded and then she left and went back to her room. Bray was making Amber's breakfast when someone entered the kitchen. The person came up behind him covering his eyes with her hands. "You should be in bed" he said thinking it was Amber standing behind him, he turned around and he saw... "Ebony!"

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Bray didn't answer he just turned and continued cooking. "I know you miss me. You still love me, don't you?"

"Ebony don't flatter yourself, you know I don't love you so please don't waste your time trying to get me back. Most of all don't make me waste mine telling you to back off, alright?"

"Bray you are so handsome when you get angry." Ebony said with a sly smile in her face but this time he didn't bother to answer to her. "Please Bray I don't want you to be angry with me, we are friends."

"We were friends once, now we are nothing."

"Bray don't be so rude to me I just want to be your friend and Amber's too. Don't you trust me?"

"Ebony I know you and when you are so nice is because you want to get something, I don't know what you may want this time but I've told you not to waste your time because you won't get anything from me" he took the breakfast and when he went out of the cafe, Ebony called him back.

"Bray!" Bray turned to look at her, "what about Amber? Do you think she'd want to be my friend?" She asked with an evil smile on her face which she tried to hide. Bray walked up to her.

"I don't know what you are planning but if you hurt Amber or the baby, you'll regret it, you understand?" Ebony didn't answer. Bray gave her one last look and went back to his room leaving Ebony at the cafe.

Meanwhile, Amber woke up and she turned to Bray's side of the bed. She found it empty. _'Where is he?'_ she thought. Right then someone knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"It's me" Bray answered and he entered the room. "I've made you breakfast. Hope you like it" he walked to the bed and sat beside her.

"Thanks Bray, but you shouldn't have done it" Amber replied grinning. She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I don't mind. Besides, now I have to look after two people. By the way, how are you feeling today?"

"Fine. How did you know I like apple juice?"

"I guessed it" they grinned and Bray kissed her.

"Mmmm... that's great, did you really make breakfast or was it Salene?"

"I did it, you like it?"

"Yeah, I think you should cook more often" Amber commented and they laughed. Someone knocked on the door. "Yeah come in"

"Hi. Bray Trudy told me you were looking for me?" it was Danni.

"Yes, you mind going with Dal, Ryan and Lex to go get water? I can't do it if you don't want to?"

"No it's ok. I'll like to have some fresh air. How are you Amber?"

"Fine thanks"

"Well I should have some breakfast before we leave" she smiled and before she closed the door she turned again, "Bray do they know I'll go with them?"

"Dal knows it so don't worry I told him I'll ask you" then she closed the door and left Bray and Amber alone.

Jack went to Tai-San's room to talk to her about the antidote but when he got there she wasn't in her room, so he thought she might be in the cafe having breakfast with the others. And there she was. She was talking with Salene and Ryan. Jack made his way to where her table.

"Hi, Tai-San can I talk to you?"

"Yes" she stood up and followed Jack out the cafe, "what is it?"

"Tai-San I was wondering if you've forgotten to tell me anything about the antidote."

"Jack I've told you everything I know about it. We didn't find anything about it where we went to. Why are you asking me about it again?"

"Oh yesterday Bray asked me about the antidote I told him I knew nothing new about it, and he suggested that I should ask you and Lex again. I agreed with him because probably you could've forgotten to tell me something about it but you haven't, have you?"

"No I've already told you, sorry"

"Well if you remember anything new about it just tell me, ok?"

"Ok but I can't tell you anything new about it 'cause there's nothing new to tell." Jack nodded and he went back to his room to go through the files again in case he'd missed something. Tai-San went back to the cafe and resumed her conversation with Salene and Ryan.


	15. Chapter 15

**There you go the other chapter I've written. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from the Tribe

Chapter XV:

Amber and Bray were talking in their room. When they finished eating Bray took the plates back to the cafe. When he got there everybody bombarded him with questions about how was Amber. Before he had answered all their questions Amber came to the kitchen. She sat there and after having talked for a while they all started to do their duties of the day. Bray went to Lex's room. Lex was talking with Zandra who was noticeable pregnant.

"Zandra you should stay in bed you need to rest"

"Lex I'm really appreciate you caring for me but I'm fine. I don't want to stay all day in bed, it's really boring here" she said caressing his face and giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"But Zan Dal said-" he couldn't finish what he was saying.

"Dal told me not to exert myself, going to the cafe is not an effort, so please don't worry. Lex I'm pregnant I'm not terminally ill, ok?" Lex gave in and kissed her.

"Knock, knock" Bray made his presence known before entering the room, "sorry am I interrupting?"

"No, we were talking. Come on in" Zan replied.

"What's up mate?" Lex asked. It was very strange seeing those two get along.

"Actually I wanted to talk with Zandra about something, if you're not busy" Zan nodded smiling.

"What is it?" Zandra asked.

"Well in that case, I'll leave you two alone to talk." Lex said and left them alone.

"What happen? What do you want to talk about?" Zan started with the questioning.

"Amber"

"Amber" she repeated not knowing what exactly he wanted to talk about.

"Yeah but don't worry she is ok, I want to surprise." Bray explained.

"What kind of surprise?"

"I was thinking on making a special dinner for us, you think she will like it?"

"Yes sure, that was all?"

"No, her favourite place in the mall is the roof, she goes there to think, actually I go there when I need to think too, so I was thinking to organise there the dinner. I want it to make it look better, you know romantic, and who better to help me doing that than you?"

"I'm flattered you thought of me. I'll help you but I cannot go to the roof and if Lex guessed I've gone there he'd be furious. He worries too much about me, it can get very annoying some times."

"I get it, in his place I'll be too. In fact I'll be like that in no time" they laughed. "Don't worry you tell me what I have to do and I'll do it, ok?" Zan nodded and they started to think about what they could use to decorate the roof.

Ebony and Trudy were at the sewers. Ebony was on duty guard. Trudy had gone to inform her that Bray wasn't at the mall, he was doing something on the roof and so that was their opportunity to start with their plan.

"Ebony you here?" Trudy whispered.

"Shh, what are you doing here? What's wrong with you? You want everyone to see us together??" Ebony whispered shouted back.

"Sorry but I had to tell you Bray is not around the mall, so we-" but Ebony cut her off.

"That's great. But first I have to tell you something I've found out. I'm not sure if it's important but I'll tell you anyway" Ebony explained, an evil smile

"What is it?" Trudy asked impatiently.

"I've always thought I've seen her face somewhere and I was right. Do you remember that party in the town hall?"

"Yeah, there were a lot of scientists and politicians. Anyway, what does that have to do with anything?"

"She was invited to the party, to be more exact her father was."

"And? Why do you find that relevant?"

"Do you remember what the party was for?" Ebony asked trying to help Trudy realised what she already had.

"I think it was to award a prize to a scientist for a research project against ageing"

"Exactly" Ebony said.

"Ok, so what?" Trudy didn't understand why Ebony found that interesting.

"You still don't understand, do you?" Trudy shook her head. "Ok, that scientist was Danni's father!" Trudy was very surprised with that but she didn't say anything, so Ebony kept talking. "Half a week after that party the virus started and he was one of the first adults who got infected by the virus" Trudy couldn't believe what she was hearing. "That's all I found" she stopped for a second trying to remember something else. "Oh there was one more thing but it isn't important: he was working in a secret project, he was the chief of a group of scientists who were working in a place called Hope Island or something like that. Anyway it doesn't matter, I don't think we could use any of it, so we-" This time it was Trudy who cut her off.

"Ebony wait a minute, how did you say that place was called?"

"Hope Island, why?"

"Because there's where Bray, Amber, Lex and Dal went to find something about the virus after being in the Prime Minister's office looking for information."

"Do you mean..."

"Yes the virus started there where those scientists worked with Danni's father as their boss."

"You are a genius Trudy, Danni's father created the virus!" Ebony realised.

"So that means..."

"Exactly we will get her out in a matter of days" Ebony said with a mischievous smile. Things were looking good.

"You are forgetting something: Bray won't throw her out, he would say that what her father did wasn't her fault. That's if they believe us. It'll be our word against her if she denies her father's connection to the place."

"Yeah Bray is too kind-hearted, you are right he won't throw her out but I know one person who would do it and we wouldn't even need proof" she said with an evil smile in her face.

In the meantime Bray and Zandra were putting the last things on the roof, Zandra was exhausted after all that work. She sat down in the bench near the fountain, when Bray saw her he went to see if she was ok.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked a little worried about her.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little exhausted but nothing serious, ouch!" she said and she put her hand on her belly.

"What's wrong?" Bray asked now more worried about her than before. "Do you want me to go and find Dal or Lex?"

"No it's ok, the baby just kicked" they smiled, "so you want to feel it?"

"Can I?" he wondered smiling more now than before, Zan nodded and took his hand putting it on her belly. The baby kicked again. "That's amazing!"

"Soon you'll be able to feel your own child's kicks" she said smiling at him.

"Zan thank you very much for helping me preparing all this."

"You're more than welcome."

"Well I think you better go rest I'll finish here."

"You sure?" Bray nodded, "ok then."

"Thanks again." She was going back to her room to rest for a while but before she left she turned around to ask Bray another question.

"Bray! Tomorrow I expect you to fill me in on everything that happens, got it? Don't forget it. Good luck" he nodded at her smiling. She went back to her room and Bray left for his to write a note for Amber. He was very excited about the whole surprise thing.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for your reviews Hans153!! It makes me very happy ****every time I see the review alerts. Hope you enjoy the next chapter! Don't forget to review ;)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the characters from the Tribe**

Chapter XVI:

Amber went to the cafe looking for Bray, but instead she found Tai-San.

"Hi! Have you seen Bray?" Amber asked Tai-San.

"No. Why?"

"I haven't seen him all day. You sure you haven't seen him around somewhere?"

"Yeah"

"I don't know where he can be"

"Have you looked on the roof?"

"Good idea," right then Zandra walked in the cafe. "Hi Zan! How are you?"

"Hi, fine. You?"

"Fine, except for some nausea. See you later" she said as she left the cafe.

"Where are you going?" Zan asked out of curiosity.

"I'm looking for Bray. Tai-San said he might be on the roof"

"No!" Zan exclaimed quickly. If Amber went to the roof she'd ruin the surprise Bray had prepared for her. "He is not there."

"Have you seen him?" Amber asked surprised by Zandra's outburst.

"Yeah, I've just talked with him a few minutes ago" Zan explained, a small smile playing on her lips.

"You don't happen to know where he's been all day, do you?" Zan didn't answer immediately, then she saw Jack entering the cafe.

"Yes, when I saw him I asked him if he had seen Lex. He didn't know since he's been helping Jack on the roof." She didn't lie but didn't tell the whole truth either.

Jack was about to say that he hadn't seen Bray since early on the morning but Zan saw him and winked at him. Jack shut his mouth before he could say anything.

"Yes he's been helping me with the water tank" he smiled at Amber.

"That explain why you haven't seen him today" Tai-San said.

"Zan, where is he now?"

"He asked me about you, I think he was looking for you so probably he's gone to your room" she grinned to her friend. Amber thanked her and went to her room.

"Now that she's gone, will you tell me have you lied to her?" Jack wondered sitting near Zan.

"Don't tell anyone else, ok?" Jack and Tai-San both nodded. "Bray's been all day with me, he wants to give Amber a surprise and I have helped him. He asked me to ask you and Dal if you two can help him tonight."

"Sure. What with?"

"He wants you to..." Zan explained him Bray's surprise.

In the meantime Amber made her way to her room but Bray wasn't there. Instead of him she found a note on the pillow. She took it. It was from Bray:

_Dear Amber,_

_I know we haven't seen each other the whole day but I promise I'll explain everything to you later. Please come to the roof at 7:00. I have a surprise for you. I'll be waiting. _

_Love,_

_BRAY_

She looked at the clock it was 6:30. She was very excited about Bray's surprise. She started looking for a change of clothes to dress up a little. _'What can it be?'_ she thought.

Bray went to the cafe where he found Jack, Tai-San, Zan and Dal. Zan was telling Dal about Bray's plan when they saw him getting in the cafe.

"Zan what are you doing here? You should be resting" Bray said.

"Sometimes you act like Lex. I've come to ask Jack and Dal to help you, remember?"

"Oh, I'd forgotten about that part. Thanks" Zan just smiled at him as an answer.

"Don't worry Bray we'll help you"

"Thanks guys"

"By the way, Amber's been here looking for you" Tai-San told him.

"What did you tell her?"

"That you've been helping Jack the whole day. She went to your room. You put the note on the pillow, right?" Zan asked and Bray nodded.

"Don't worry Bray I'll make dinner. You go and put on something more elegant" Tai-San told him. Bray grinned at them and went to his old room to get dress for his date with Amber.

At 7 sharp Amber went to the roof. She was wearing a black skirt with a white T-shirt, and sandals with high heels. She had her hair down, just the way Bray likes it. When she opened the door she couldn't believe what she saw. The whole roof was covered by candles. In the middle of all those candles was a table with a dark red tablecloth and two chairs. For a moment she thought she was dreaming. No one in her whole life has made something like this for her. She's never been a romantic kind of girl but she loved what she was seeing. Someone gently grabbed her waist from behind. She knew those strong arms, they couldn't belong to anyone but Bray. He looked very hot in his black trousers and brown bottom down shirt. She turned in his embrace to face him. Without a warning she crashed her lips onto his. It was a kiss full of passion and desire.

"So this means you liked your surprise?" Bray asked her when they break apart. He wasn't sure if Amber would like such a big romantic gesture.

"I love it. This is wonderful Bray." Her smile lit up her face.

"You are wonderful" they kissed again, "but this isn't the whole surprise, there's more."

"Oh! I can wait to see the rest of the surprise then" Bray took her hand in his and led her to one of the chairs. They sat one in front of the other. Bray clapped his hands and Dal appeared.

"Bonsoir madame, monsieur! My name is Dal. I'll be your waiter tonight" Amber's smile grew wider. She couldn't believe Dal was going to be their waiter. "What would you like for dinner?"

"What do you recommend us?" Amber asked playing along.

"Spaghetti or rice are our specialties"

"We'll have spaghettis" Bray said.

"Excellent choice. What can I offer you to drink?"

"Water"

"Very well." Dal said and left them alone to go get the food.

"I can't believe it, how did you convince him to do this?" Amber wondered.

"I asked him" Bray replied simply.

"You're incredible" Amber told him.

"No _you_ are the incredible one. You look stunning tonight Amber" she blushed. Right then Jack arrived with a bottle of water. Amber was amazed again for seeing him doing this too. Jack smiled at them and filled their glasses leaving the bottle there after. Bray took his glass and rose it.

"I want to make a toast. To you, Amber. I love you" Amber rose her glass too and they drunk.

"I love you too, Bray." Then Dal came with the dinner.

"Bon appétit!" Dal exclaimed as he put sown both plates. Then, he and Jack left them alone and went downstairs to go to bed. After Amber and Bray had finished their meals, they just sat there staring at each other without saying anything for a while. No words were needed.

"Amber, did you really like it?" He was talking about the surprise.

"Yeah everything was delicious, but what I like the most is the company" they grinned at each other and he took her hand in his. "Tell me, did you do all this on your own?"

"Well, Zan helped me decorate the roof, as you've seen Dal and Jack helped me too and Tai-San cooked the spaghettis for us, but it was my idea" he said proudly.

"I love it"

"I'm glad you like it, but I still have one more thing for you."

"Another one?" Amber wondered. _'What else could he have prepare?'_ she thought.

Bray took out of his pocket a little, black velvet box. He put it on the table and slid it over to Amber. She opened it. She gasped and her hand moving over to her mouth. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Inside the box was a silver diamond ring with two small amethyst on either side of the diamond. She couldn't stop a huge smile from appearing on her face. She took her eyes off of the ring and looked over at Bray. He stood up and got down on one knee beside Amber.

"Amber", he said taking the ring out of the small box. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Amber answered as soon as Bray's words left his lips. Bray slid the ring on her finger and kissed her. A kiss full of passion and love. When they pulled apart he leant his forehead against her. They stared at each other for a while smiling then Bray took her in his arms and twirled her around.

"I love you" Bray whispered on her ear

"I love you too" he wrapped his hands around her waist and she curled her arms around his neck, they kissed again. When they pulled apart Bray took her hand and led her to the other side of the roof. That part of the floor was covered with cushions. They sat there hugging each other. "Bray can I ask you a something?" he nodded. "Where did you find the ring?"

"Don't you like it?"

"No, I like it. It's beautiful and the amethyst is one my favourite precious stones." She answered quickly. She didn't want him to think she didn't like the ring. _Her_ ring. She loved it.

"It was my mother's ring." Bray told her. "She gave it to me before she died so I won't forget her. The amethyst was her favourite precious stone, too."

"I really like it"

"And it fits you as if it was made for your finger." He kissed her softly on her lips and she rested her head on his chest. They laid there watching the stars in silence curled onto each other. Right in that moment they were the happiest couple on the planet.


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter is a little longer than the others. I felt inspired yesterday. It was a pity they killed Bray on the series, I would've liked to see him and Amber get married. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the characters from the Tribe**

Chapter XVII:

Next morning Amber went to the cafe like any other day. She greeted everyone and made her way to the kitchen to fetch herself some breakfast Salene had made early that morning. They stared at her as she sat down next to Salene. She seemed oddly happy. She kept smiling at something. Not after she had come in the cafe Bray appeared. As any other morning he said hello to everyone and went to get his breakfast. Something was different about him this morning, though. He had a big goofy grin on his face, an exact replica of Amber's. He sat next to his fiancé. Neither of them said anything, they didn't need words, with just one look they could say so much too each other. They were both unaware of the curious looks the others were directing at them. Salene couldn't take the silence any longer so she decided to just ask what everybody was thinking by that point.

"What's going between you too? You seem different."

"Nothing" Amber replied, the big goofy smile still on her face.

"You can't fool us, you know? We know something's going on, so what is it?" Zandra told them

"There's nothing going on" this time it was Bray who replied.

"You got us all intrigued with all this secrecy" Zandra complained, "so answer the question, what happen between you two? You looked oddly happy today. Come on spill" She whined. Bray and Amber exchanged a look.

"Ok" Amber surrendered. "Bray and I are getting married" she said with a big grin on her face. Bray took her hand in his.

"You kidding?" Salene asked. "That's great news!" she exclaimed. She stood up to congratulate both of them giving them a small kiss on the cheek. Everybody else followed her lead.

"Show me the ring" Zandra said excitedly. Amber showed them the ring, they were all stunned by it.

"You never told me what the dinner was for, now I understand why you were so nervous. Congratulations!" Zan whispered to him while she hugged him.

"By the way, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, thanks" Lex walked up to Bray and shook his hand.

"Congratulations mate" Lex said and Bray nodded to him.

One by one every member of the tribe congratulated them. Everybody was very happy for them, Ebony and Trudy congratulated them even when they weren't happy at all for their marriage because this complicated things. Now it would be even harder to break them apart than before. Ebony and Trudy left the room without anybody noticing it. They went to Ebony's room.

"I think we should give up, what we are doing is not good Ebony"

"We can't give up now"

"But-" Ebony cut her off.

"Shut up! Just listen. Now we have to get rid of Danni then we will get rid of Amber"

"Ok, getting rid of Danni is easy but it isn't that easy with Amber! He loves her and now they are getting married, and if that wasn't enough Amber is pregnant too."

"Well we can kidnapped her"

"WHAT?!" Trudy shrieked.

"Shhh," Ebony shushed her. "Don't shout, they're going to hear us. I know a person who will do it"

"Ok you think we can kidnap her and nobody is going to notice it, are you crazy?!"

"No I'm not crazy, well probably about Bray but not enough. Listen what we have to do is leave a note in Bray's room from Amber telling him that lately she's been thinking a lot about..." she stopped for a second to think about who Amber can has been thinking about. "Has Amber been always with Bray?"

"Oh no, she had some kind of fling with another guy his name was... Sasha" she said as if she was saying something irrelevant.

"That's it!" Ebony exclaimed triumphantly.

"That's what?" Trudy asked not understanding what her temporary ally was thinking.

"We can tell him that she's been thinking about that guy Sasha."

"But Bray will know it's not true."

"Well then we will kidnapped her and as time goes by he'll eventually forget her and then we can have him, one of us but that doesn't matter right now. That'll be tomorrow's problem."

"Wait a moment we can't keep Amber prisoner forever."

"No, of course not, just one or two years. Bray'd forget her and when he finds another girl then we set her free. She'd probably come back but when she sees Bray with another girl she'd leave the mall forever without anybody seeing her. And she'd take her precious baby with her." Ebony explained a mischievous and evil smiled on her face.

"I don't know if that's going to work."

"Don't worry it will"

"Let me ask you one more question, who is going to kidnapped her and when?"

"I know just the right person for the job. We'll let him get in the mall while I'm on duty guard"

"What it doesn't surprise me that you know someone willing to kidnap someone just because you ask?" Trudy wondered, obviously it was a rhetorical question. "Who is that person? And, tell me genius, don't you think that if we let him get in the mall during your guard they won't suspect you are involved?" Trudy asked sarcastically.

"You are right. Ok we'll do it during Bray's guard nobody will suspect his involved in her disappearance."

"No we can't do it while he's on duty guard, the guilt will eat him up and he'll never stop blaming himself for this. I assure you he won't be interested in girls or romance for a very long time if ever."

"Ok then we'll do it at Lex's guard."

"We need to think of something to distract him?"

"We'll think of something. Right now our priority is getting rid of Danni, and something tells me that we'll get rid of her very soon."

"Why are you so sure?" Trudy asked curious.

"If they don't throw her out she'll leave on herself when they all know that her father is the culprit of all that's happen because of the virus" they both smiled at each other.

They had spent half of the morning talking with Amber and Bray. They were all very happy about the news but Bray and Amber wanted to be have some alone time.

"Well I think we should start doing today's tasks" Zandra suggested knowing that Bray and Amber would want to spend some time on their own.

"Yeah I think we've talked enough for now. So time to work a bit" Tai-San agreed, and Amber and Bray nodded.

"Just one more question?" Salene said, "when are you getting married?" everybody was impatient to hear the answer to that question. That was the question everyone wanted to know the answer to but nobody had asked.

"Oh, we haven't decided it yet" Bray responded.

"But I guess it'll be after the baby is borne, I don't want to be fat on my wedding day. I'll be ugly" Amber added grinning. Bray kissed her in the cheek and whispered something to her so nobody, but her, could hear it.

"You'll never be ugly to me." Bray told her, this out loud.

Then everybody stood up and left to do their chores. Tai-San went to her room to burn the antidote formula before anyone found it. When she got to her room she took out the sheet where the formula was written, she took the lighter and burnt the formula in the wastepaper basket. She didn't notice that Jack had followed her because he wanted to ask her to help him with something. He didn't make any noise so Tai-San didn't realized she was been watched by Jack. He didn't know what she could be burning so he decided to wait there until she left her room, then he could get in and checked what that paper was about. Someone called Tai-San's name. She put out the fire and left her room. Jack got in her room and took the pieces of the paper, luckily it was not all burnt so he could see parts of it. To his surprise, what was written in the half burnt paper was a part of a formula. He realized then that it may've been the antidote's formula.

"How can she do this to us?" he thought out loud. "I have to tell this to the others" and he went to the cafe with the piece of paper clutch on his hand. There was only Trudy feeding Brady, when she saw Jack getting in the room running she jumped in her seat for the surprise.

"You scared me!" she told to Jack.

"Where is everybody?" he asked trying to catch his breath.

"I don't know they must be doing their chores, I suppose. Anyway, what's wrong Jack?" he didn't answer. He just went to the kitchen and took a pot and a ladle and he started hitting the pot with it. "Jack stop making noise, you are going to make Brady cry!" Trudy shouted so he could heard her, but Jack didn't pay attention to her. Suddenly he stopped. Everybody came running to the cafe as fast as they could. Tai-San was the first one to arrive.

"What's going on Jack?" she asked.

"You just shut up and sit down" he kind of ordered her. He was being rude to her on purpose. She was shocked by his reply but she sat down in a chair anyway. Then the rest of the Mall Rats came into the cafe.

"What's happening? Are we under attack?" Bray asked worried.

"No it's not that, it's something worse" Jack replied very seriously.

"What can be worse than being attacked?!" Amber demanded.

"Tell us!" Lex ordered to Jack. He was getting angry by the minute by Jack's lack of response.

"It's about Tai-San"

"Me!" she exclaimed surprised

"What's wrong with her?" Dal asked.

"She's been lying to all of us."

"What?!" they all exclaimed at the same time.

"She told us she didn't know anything more about the antidote but she was lying-" he was interrupted midsentence.

"I didn't lie" Tai-San defended herself. He just ignored her and kept on talking.

"I've asked her many times about the antidote formula and she kept telling me she didn't know anything about it." He explained. "Today I've discovered that that was just bullshit because I found this piece of paper in her wastepaper basket, where she was burning it" he showed the piece of paper he had on his hand, in which you could still see a part of the formula. "Now you'll have to explain us all why you've done it" he said to her very angry.

"I-I don't want to lie to you-" she stuttered.

"But you did it" Jack cut off her

"Jack is her turn to speak so let her talk" Bray intervened. Jack nodded.

"I don't believe we need the antidote. Science is not the answer to our problems-" again she was interrupted by Jack.

"Oh how could I forgot that magic would save us all! Oh please you are not buying that, are you?"

"Jack I told you not to interrupt her and to keep quiet or you'll have to leave the cafe" Bray told him very seriously. "Go on Tai-San."

"I'm not talking about magic, Jack, I'm talking about the ancient knowledge-"

"Oh my God! I can't believe what I'm hearing..." Jack interrupted yet again.

"Jack I warned you, get out of here" Bray said, Jack didn't move from where he stood, "Jack haven't you heard me, get out of here."

"I'm not leaving."

"Yes you are, if you can't keep quiet then the best thing for all of us is that you get out of here, chill out and then come back. We'd like to hear what she has to say for herself."

"I promise I won't interrupt her again."

"Jack..." Bray started, Amber put her hand on his shoulder, he calmed down immediately. "Ok but one more interruption and you'll have to go, understand?" Jack nodded and went to sit down on a corner. Bray looked at Tai-San and she continued.

"When I got ill I didn't need the antidote and neither does any you."

"Tai-San what you had was the flu not the virus" Amber said trying to reason with her.

"What I don't understand is why you burnt the formula" Lex said speaking for the first time.

"Well Jack wasn't making any progress and I don't want the formula getting on the wrong hands"

"Ok, I have to agree with you on that, but you should've trusted us, I mean, we've been through many things together. How can you keep it as a secret knowing how important that formula is to us?" Bray asked her.

"I really didn't want to but, I still believe we can fight the virus with natural medicine like I did."

"Oh come on Tai-San! I'd tell you again that what you had was the flu not the virus we all know it" Amber said. She too was getting angry.

"Amber's right Tai-San you should've told us" Salene added.

"Now that the formula has been destroyed she's the only one who knows it, so now she's our last hope against the virus" Zandra mused.

"Great, this is just great" Jack said. "Now if someone attacks the mall and hurts Tai-San or worse kills her, the formula will be lost with her. That's fucking great" Jack was getting madder at Tai-San by the minute.

"Jack don't be all doom and gloom" Amber scolded him.

"No Amber, he's right. If something happens to Tai-San we'll lose the formula. We'll be back to square one." Bray said.

"Well then what Tai-San has to do is share the formula with someone else" Ryan proposed.

"Yeah but who?" Dal asked.

"It's easy: Bray" Trudy suggested. Ebony looked at her confused not knowing what she pretended proposing Bray to be the one to learn the formula from Tai-San.

"Me? Why me?" Bray asked surprised Trudy thought of him for this.

"Because you are the leader" Trudy answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah but so are Amber and Lex. I don't think I'm the right person. She should tell Jack, he is the scientist not me."

"I agree with Trudy, it should be you" Salene said. "Amber's pregnant and she'll be very busy once the baby comes and we don't want to bother her more than is necessary. You are a very sensible person Bray." She explained. "But if that doesn't work for you then we'll vote. Those of you who think Tai-San should tell Bray the formula raise your hand." Everybody raised their hands except for Ebony.

"Ok then. I'll show you Bray but I only do it so I can prove to all of you that you can trust me and" she paused to look everyone on the eyes, finally getting to Bray, "I trust you Bray. I'll need some ingredients to make it. Jack would you mind to go look for them?"

"I'll go but I still don't trust you."

"I'll work to earn back your trust. I'll write down what I need" she wrote the ingredients in a paper and gave it to Jack, then she spoke again but this time her words were directed to Bray, "I'll see you in two hours in my room." Bray nodded. She stood up but before she left the cafe Dal spoke.

"Wait a minute I've been thinking that we need something that'll identify us as Mall Rats to avoid being attacked by other tribes."

"That's a great idea, but what will it be?" Salene asked.

"I've got an idea. I found this medallion when we arrived at the mall and it's brought me good luck. This could be our tribe symbol" Dal replied as he showed them the medallion.

"Ok, those who want it to be our symbol raise your hand" Bray said and every single one of them raised their hands. They all agree to wear the pentacle symbol Dal had found as the symbol that will mark them as Mall Rats.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm back!! I'm SORRY it's been soooo long since I last updated the story. I've had a bad case of writer's block, I couldn't come up with anything that I liked, I kept deleting everything that I wrote and I almost gave up.**** Anyway, it's not a very long chapter but I hope you like it. Enjoy and don't forget to review.!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the characters from the Tribe**

Chapter XVIII:

During the next five months the Mall Rats distributed the antidote to everyone who needed it. They became the most powerful tribe in the city and of course, they were respected by everybody. Only one thing went wrong, Danni disappeared. It's better to say that she left the mall because her things disappeared with her. It happened a few days after Ebony told everybody about her father, as Ebony said: _"nobody is going to throw her out but after they know about her father they won't trust her anymore and she will just leave"_. Apparently Ebony was right. After everybody knew the virus was Danni's father fault they didn't like to spend time with her and Bray was too busy with the entire virus thing and Amber's pregnancy so he couldn't help her either. She then decided to leave and she did. As nobody wanted to be near her they didn't notice she wasn't at the mall anymore until one day Cloe asked Patsy if she had seen her. Nobody knew where she was, many of them blame themselves for not noticing she wasn't at the mall. When they told Bray and Amber about her disappearance they suggested going on a search for her, but before they could decide who would go search for her, Lex went to the cafe with a note he had found in Danni's room. It read:

_I know many of you will be happy for my departure. Bray, Amber I have __a favour to ask of you: don't go on a search for me 'cause I don't want to come back to a place where hardly anyone wants me in, but don't feel guilty. I can only say thank you for everything you've done for me, which has been more than enough, and sorry again. I hope you all find what you are looking for. Yours sincerely,_

_DANNI_

_PS: I will never forget you and I hope you don't forget me too. Keep the dream alive._

They felt guilty because of the way they had treated her. But it didn't last long and soon they went on with their lives. Ebony was ecstatic, her plans were going better than she had thought. With all the virus thing Bray was very busy all day and he had little time to be with Amber, and the same went to her, in spite of being pregnant Amber didn't want to stay all day at her room and she helped the rest of the Mall Rats with the antidote's distribution. Furthermore, they were more relaxed with the guards, which only make it easier for Ebony to fulfil her plans. But something was about happen that would make Ebony put off her plans.

That morning Amber wasn't feeling so well because of the morning sickness. Bray advise her to stay in bed but she is too stubborn and she didn't listen to him. They went to the cafe for breakfast and there they found Jack and Dal talking.

"Morning guys" Amber greeted them.

"Hi, how are you doing?" said Jack

"I'm fine, well I'm more tired than before but I'm fine" she smiled and went to take her breakfast from the kitchen but Bray stopped her.

"I'll go, you sit down-" but he couldn't finish his sentence because Amber interrupted him

"No, I'll go Bray. Don't worry I'm fine, ok?" He nodded and she went to the kitchen.

"What's wrong with her? Have you had a fight or something?"

"No, lately she's been acting strange, I mean, she doesn't like my helping her with anything and she tries to convince me that she is ok but I don't buy it."

"Probably she feels useless now she is pregnant. Now she can do less things than before, but don't make a great deal out of it" Dal advised him. Right then Amber returned and they stopped talking immediately.

"There you go" she said giving Bray his plate.

"Thank you, sweetheart" said Bray and he kissed her gently in the cheek, and she smiled.

"What are the plans for today?" she asked smiling brightly.

"Dal, Jack can you tell everybody to come to the cafe. We have to decide what we are going to do today" they nodded and left the cafe. A few minutes later everybody was at the cafe except for the kids and Zandra, who was at bed. She was due to give birth at any time.

"Hi! What's going on?" said Salene

"We have to make the groups to give out the antidote" Dal said

"Ok, who goes with who and who stays at the mall?" Lex asked, straight to the point as always.

"I'll go with Salene" Ryan offered.

"We can go to sector 10" commented Salene

"Ok, you two together" Bray agreed

"I'll go with Jack" Dal said

"We can go to sector 9, there were some labs so we can look for new instruments to make the antidote" Jack suggested.

"Good idea"

"I can't go I have to make more antidote" Tai-San said.

"Then I'll have to go with Ebony to sector 5" Lex said.

"Well we make a good team, don't we?" said Ebony with a sly smile

"What about you Bray?" Amber asked

"I'll stay here, someone has to watch the mall, so I'll stay here on duty"

"You can go if you want, I can look after the kids, Zandra and Amber" Trudy volunteered

"Thank you but you can't look after all of them by yourself. Besides, I don't mind staying" said Bray

"Ok then. Tai-San have you made today's antidote?" Lex asked and she nodded in response.

"I'll help you bring the bottles up here" Bray offered.

He left the cafe and went with Tai-San to the lab they had built at the mall. A few minutes later the three teams had their bottles and they left the mall. Amber stood up and left the cafe without saying anything, Bray run after her.

"Amber wait" he shouted after her. She stopped and entered the furniture shop, she sat down in the sofa and Bray sat next to her. "Amber, what's going on?"

"Nothing Bray I just want to be alone" she replied sharply.

"Tell me, what have I done?" Bray asked.

"Bray I don't want to talk right now" answered Amber without looking at him

"Well I want to talk now. Amber I'm worried about you" said Bray, sitting in the table in front of Amber to look her in the eyes. He took her hands in his.

"You don't have to, I'm fine"

"No you're not. Please Amber tell me, what's wrong with you?"

"Do you really want to know it?" He nodded, "then answer me this first: why have you decided to stay at the mall?" she asked looking at him directly in the eyes.

"Because I want to"

"No, you're lying. You've decided to stay because you think I can't do anything by myself and that I need someone looking after me all the time and-" but Bray didn't let her finish.

"I'm not lying you know I never lie. I'm staying here because I want to stay with you. Lately we haven't spent much time together and I want to be alone with you. I know you don't need anyone looking after you all the time but I like to be with you as much as possible and I like taking care of you."

"Do you really think that way?"

"Yes, I love you Amber and I'll do anything for you" she started crying and he sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulder and she buried her face on his chest.

"Bray I've been a bitch to you lately and I'm sorry, but I feel useless and everybody wants to do things for me"

"You're not useless, the thing is that you can do fewer things now but I think it's not bad that people want to help you. It's their way of showing you that they care for you, and that's good, isn't it?"

"Yeah I guess. I'll have to get used to it, don't I?"

"Well if you don't want me to treat you in a different way I can stop taking you breakfast in bed or giving you massages" Bray teased her.

"No, I like those things and they are part of your duties as my fiancé"

"Yeah? You sure about that?"

"Absolutely" Amber replied smiling. He leaned down and kissed her, trying to convey in that kiss all the feelings he had for her.

"Ok, but you have to promise me something"

"What?"

"You're not going to hide your feelings the next time you feel bad, I don't want to see you cry again, at least not for stupid things"

"Ok I promise. Next time I'll tell you" he kissed her again, this time it was a chaster kiss. "Oh!"

"What's wrong?" Bray asked, worried filled his voice.

"The baby just kicked me" Amber said with the widest of smiles, "do you want to feel it?" she took Bray's hand and put it in her belly.

"It's amazing. I can't wait to have him in my arms" Bray said, his eyes shone with joy for having felt his unborn child for the first time.

"Or her." Amber retorted. "I can't wait to see our baby either."

"We still have four months of waiting."

"I love you" Amber said, and she kissed Bray.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for your reviews, they really make my day. I'm glad you all like the story so far. I'll try to update a least once a week. Now here's the new chapter! Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the characters from the Tribe**

Chapter XIX:

Patsy and Cloe were playing with K.C near the fountain with a ball. Patsy was bored and she decided to visit Zandra. She left K.C and Cloe playing and she went upstairs to Zandra's room. She passed in front of the furniture shop and she saw Bray and Amber talking about their baby, they were at the sofa and Bray was touching Amber's belly. She greeted them and went to Zandra's room. She was looking for something in her drawers.

"Hi Zan, what are you doing?"

"Hi! I'm looking for my lipstick. Have you seen it?"

"What colour is it?"

"Pink" Patsy started looking for it and found it under Zandra's bed. "Thank you Patsy"

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine but I'm really tired.... aaaaggg" she touched her belly

"Zan are you ok? Do you want anything?" asked Patsy a bit worried about Zan

"Don't worry I'm fine, I've been having those pain nearly all morning"

"Do you want me to call Bray or Amber?"

"No I'm fi-" she stopped and touched her belly again. "Oh no, Patsy I think my waters just broke"

"What?!"

"Get Dal!" yelled Zandra while she was sitting in her bed. Patsy nodded and went out of Zandra's room.

"DAL! DAL!" shouted Patsy but Dal didn't answer

"Pasty, what's going on?" said Bray when he went out of the furniture shop. Patsy started telling Bray what had happen but she talked too fast for him to understand. "Patsy listen, calm down, ok? Tell me what's happening?"

"Where is Dal?"

"He is not here, he is in the city. Why?"

"I need him, well Zan needs him"

"What for?"

"She said something about water that it broke or something like that"

"Are you sure?" Patsy nodded. "Amber I need your help Zandra is having the baby"

"What do you need?"

"Pasty go find Trudy, Tai-San, Cloe and K.C; tell them to come to Zandra's room"

"What about me Bray?" asked Amber

"You'll help me with the birth"

Trudy was at her room with Brady, who was sleeping. Patsy entered the room shouting and she nearly woke up Brady.

"Patsy, what's going on?" asked Trudy as she lead Patsy out of the room so they wouldn't wake up Brady.

"It's Zandra, she is having the baby and Bray want us to go to Zan's room"

"Ok. You go and tell Tai-San she is at the lab and I'll tell K.C and Cloe" Patsy nodded and she went to the lab. Trudy went downstairs to the fountain where K.C and Cloe were playing. "K.C, Cloe! Bray wants us to go to Zan's room"

"Why?" asked K.C

"Zandra is having the baby, come on" K.C and Cloe looked at each other for a second and then they followed Trudy to Zandra's room.

In the meantime, Patsy got to the lab where Tai-San was making more antidote, she entered running and she startled Tai-San.

"What's going on?" asked Tai-San

"Zandra is having the baby and Bray wants us to come to her room, so come on" Tai-San nodded and she left the measuring cylinder she was using on the table, and she run after Patsy.

Bray and Amber came to Zan's room and they found her lied down in her bed with her hand on her belly.

"Zan! We are here, Patsy told us-" but Zandra didn't let him finished.

"The baby is coming Bray my waters just broke"

"Everything is gonna be ok, I promise. Now you have to calm down and relax"

"And breath" added Amber.

"Where is Lex?" asked Zan her voice panicky.

"I'll send someone to get him back, don't worry" said Bray "now listen, for how long have you been having these contractions?" asked Bray

"Aaaaagggg.... all morning but at the beginning I didn't know what they were"

"Don't worry and relax" said Bray, he and Amber went out of her room to talk.

"She's really having the baby, isn't she?" Asked Amber.

"Yes, but she has to dilate first"

"Dal is not here so you'll have to help her, like you did with Trudy"

"I know" in that moment Trudy, Patsy, Cloe, K.C and Tai-San appeared.

"We are here, how is she doing?"

"As well as she can be right now. Tai-San go to sector 5 and told Lex to come back, hurry up" she nodded and left them.

"Bray I can go and tell Ryan and Salene about Zandra" offered K.C

"Ok but don't go alone take Cloe or Patsy with you"

"I'll go faster if I go alone, don't worry I'll be careful I promise. You can need Patsy or Cloe. Please trust me"

"Ok they are at sector 10. Be careful K.C" said Amber

"Cloe look for scissors and clean sheets, Patsy help her"

"But what about Jack and Dal, no one is going to tell them? I can go" said Cloe

"It's too dangerous" said Amber

"Not anymore, please I'll be very careful"

"Ok, but take Bob with you" said Amber

"They are at sector 9" Bray told her. Cloe nodded and left them. "Patsy go and look for what I' said please" Patsy nodded and left them.

"What about me Bray?" asked Trudy

"I need hot water"

"Ok" and she left.

"You know what I want you to do, don't you?" he said looking at Amber, she nodded and smiled to him. "We should go back in with her" said Bray. Amber took a chair and sat down near Zandra's bed, she took her hand in hers.

"Don't worry Zan I'm right here"

"Where is Lex?"

"He is coming. Zan where do you keep your soap?" asked Bray. She pointed at her drawers, Bray took it. Patsy come inside the room and gave Amber the clean sheets and the scissors, a few minutes later Trudy came inside with the water. "Thank you but now Trudy can you take Patsy out of the room?" Trudy nodded and she and Patsy went out of the room. Bray washed his hands. "Now Zan you have to do what I tell you, ok?"

"Ok Bray"

"Don't push until I tell you to do so"

"The contractions are getting closer together, it won't take long now" said Amber looking at Bray.

Lex and Ebony were at sector 5 giving away the antidote, when they were gathering their things to go back to the mall they saw Tai-San running towards them.

"Tai-San, what's going on?" asked Lex

"It's Zandra, she is having the baby. Bray is with her. She's asking for you" she said in between breaths.

"Let's go" and he started to run without waiting for Ebony or Tai-San.

"Lex wait!" shouted Ebony but Lex didn't stop, so she and Tai-San started running after him.

In sector 9 Jack and Dal were near a warehouse, they entered in it looking for some new instruments for their lab but they didn't find what they were looking for, instead, they found many boxes full of bottles, nappies and powdered milk.

"Great, look what we've found: things for babies" said Jack taking a bottle

"It'll be useful" said Dal

"Are you kidding?"

"No, Amber and Zandra are going to have a baby and Brady needs those things too. We should take some of them. It will be a good gift to Amber and Zandra, and Brady is running out of nappies, so take two bottles, and we can carry one box each of us. I'll take the powdered milk you take the nappies. Come on" said Dal

"Ok, we should be at the mall by now" while they were taking the boxes someone entered the place. It was Cloe.

"Dal! Jack!" shouted Cloe, "where are you? It's me Cloe"

"Cloe! What are you doing here?" asked Dal

"You have to come back to the mall"

"Why? What happen?" asked Jack worried

"Zandra is having the baby!" she exclaimed very excited. Jack and Dal looked at each other and then they took the boxes and got back to the mall.

At sector 10 Salene and Ryan were giving out the last bottle of antidote that they had. They saw K.C running towards them.

"Salene, Ryan you have to come back" said K.C

"What's going on?" asked Ryan

"Zandra is having the baby" replied K.C

"Now?" asked Salene, K.C nodded

"Bray is with her, come on" said K.C. Ryan and Salene took their things and head back to the mall with K.C

In the meantime, Bray and Amber were with Zandra. She had been asking for Lex the whole time. Her contractions were closer together.

"Zandra listen, I'm sure he is coming and he will be here on time but you have to stay calm and listen to Bray, ok?" Amber told her trying to soothe her.

"Ok, but it hurts so much.... aaaaggg" exclaimed Zandra. Then they heard footsteps downstairs, and Lex run into the room where they were.

"Zan, I'm here. How are you darling?" said Lex out of breath taking a chair and sitting at the other side of the bed. He took his wife's hand in his and kissed her forehead.

"It hurts so much, where the hell have you been?" asked Zan really angry now.

"I'm sorry, I came as soon as I heard" said Lex

"Leave the apologies for later" said Bray looking at Lex. "It's time, I need you to push, ok?" said Bray now talking to Zandra, she nodded. "One, two, three… push!" said Bray, Zandra started shouting. "Very well Zan, again... push!"

"You are doing great, Zan" Amber encouraged her.

"I can't do it, I'm exhausted" Zan whined

"Listen Zandra you are doing an amazing job, but I need you to push again, ok? I'm sure you can do it" said Bray. "Now... push!" Zandra's shouts were heard in the entire mall. "Ok Zan I can see it's head, you have to make the last effort but you have to push as hard as you can, you understand?" said Bray and she nodded. "Ok... push!" Zandra screamed again and Bray took the baby in his arms. Soon the room was filled with the baby's cries. "Amber give me the scissors please" Amber gave them to him and he cut the umbilical cord. Then Bray wrapped the baby in the sheets Patsy brought them before. "Congratulation, you have a beautiful, healthy girl" and he gave the baby to Zandra. She took her in her arms and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"She is beautiful!" exclaimed Zandra crying tears of happiness

"Like her mother" said Lex, and he kissed his wife.

"We'll leave you alone with your daughter before everybody comes in to see her" said Amber she stood up and she and Bray headed for the door.

"Bray wait!" Lex called behind him. Bray and Amber stopped. "I want to thank you for what you've done"

"There's no need"

"I want to" Bray smiled, "thank you very much"

"You are more than welcome" and they shook hands.

"And thank you Amber"

"You're welcome but I didn't do anything, Bray did it all."

"You help her too, thank you both again" Amber hugged him

"Now, go with your wife and your daughter" said Bray. They all smiled. Lex sat down with his wife and his daughter and Amber and Bray came out of their room leaving the happy family alone to spend some quality time together.

Amber couldn't help but think of her own baby, one day soon it'd be them sitting in the bed with their newborn.


	20. Chapter 20

**I know some of you must hate me right now, but I've been busy preparing my finals (which are next week) and helping planning the graduation ceremony at my university and the party and all so I haven't had much time. I hope that by the end of the week I'll update at least the chapters I owe you, which right now I'm not sure if it's four or five, but I'll do my best to try and update them. Be patient with me, please! Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the characters from the Tribe**

Chapter XX:

When they went out everybody was at the cafe waiting for them. They were all in silence and very impatient. When they saw Bray and Amber they stood up and started asking questions at the same time.

"How is she?" asked Trudy

"And the baby?" Asked Salene.

"Can we see them?" said Patsy

"Hey, please not everybody at the same time" said Bray

"They are both fine. It was a baby girl" said Amber. Everybody smiled and started talking.

"Well Bray you are an expert in the birth thing" said Jack smiling.

"I guess so" said Bray smiling back

"Why is he an expert? This is the first time I saw him do it" said K.C

"He assisted Trudy before you came here, now he assisted Zandra and Amber is next" Cloe explained.

"And why didn't you assist Trudy, Dal?" K.C wondered.

"Because I don't know anything about births and Bray seems to know a lot about them" answered Dal

"I know about them because I knew Trudy before the virus hit and she was pregnant then so I learnt everything I could about it just in case I'd have to help her deliver the baby, which ended up being the case." Bray explained.

"So Brady is your daughter?!" K.C asked very surprised

"No K.C, she is my niece. My brother's daughter" Bray explained.

"Where is your brother then and why isn't he here with his daughter?" asked K.C

"He died" replied Bray very sad at the thought of his kid brother, Amber noticed it and she put her hand in Bray's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, it was because of the virus, wasn't it? That's why you took care of Trudy" K.C wondered out loud but this time no one answered him.

"Can we talked about something else?" Trudy asked trying to change the subject. She really didn't want to talk about her daughter's father.

"Yeah. So Amber, what about you, do you want a boy or a girl?" Salene asked.

"I don't mind I only want the baby to be healthy" replied Amber smiling and placing her hand on her belly.

"And you Bray? What do you prefer?" asked Tai-San

"I don't mind either. I just want it to be healthy and be able to see him or her grow up" he answered.

"But… I think it's going to be a boy" Amber stated.

"Why?" wondered Patsy.

"Well he'll be an excellent soccer player, he's always kicking" answered Amber laughing, and everybody laughed. Lex appeared at the cafe.

"Can we go and see Zandra?" asked Patsy

"Yeah sure" said Lex

"Wait a moment, has anyone seen Ebony?" asked Trudy. Everybody shocked their heads.

"She came with you Tai-San, didn't she?" asked Bray

"I'm not sure, she was behind me..." said Tai-San

"I'm here, don't worry Bray I'm not going anywhere" said Ebony, coming up the stairs.

"Where have you been?" asked Amber

"Nowhere, I was at my room. Did you miss me, Amber?" she said sarcastically. "I was tired so I went to sleep" Trudy looked at her but she didn't believe her. She would guess later what she had been doing.

"Ok, let's go and see Zandra" said Ryan standing up and going to Zandra's room. Before they went to Zan's room K.C grabbed Cloe's arm to ask her something.

"What are you doing K.C?" said Cloe a bit angry

"I just want you to answer me a question" said K.C

"What would that question be?"

"Why didn't anyone answer me?" He didn't need to explain what he was referring to.

"They don't like to talk about Bray's brother"

"Why?" asked K.C more intrigued

"It's a long story and right now we don't have time." K.C was not satisfied with her answer. "I'll tell you later" Cloe told him so she could go see Zan's baby.

"You promise?"

"Yeah I promise now let's go and see Zan's baby" The two kids caught up with the other when they were entering the room. They saw Zandra in her bed with the baby in her arms. The baby was slept and Lex was sat down next to Zandra, his arm around her slender shoulders. The chair Amber used was still at the bed's side, Salene sat in it but when she saw Amber she let her the chair. All the Mall Rats were there except for Ebony who stayed behind at the cafe.

"Zan she is really beautiful" Salene cooed.

"Yeah, how are you feeling?" asked Trudy

"Exhausted but fine. Very happy" said Zan

"Jack and I have something for you" said Dal, "go bring it" he told Jack, a few minutes later he came back with the two bottles they'd found.

"Well one is for your daughter but the other is for Amber's baby" Jack explained, giving each women one.

"Thank you very much guys" said Zan

"Yeah, thanks" said Amber smiling

"We brought nappies and powdered milk too" interjected Cloe.

"Amber and I have something for you too, I'll bring it" Bray said and he left the room

"And Trudy, Salene, Tai-San and I have something too but I have to go for it" said Ryan and he left the room too. A few minutes later both guys returned. Bray was carrying a little cradle and Ryan brought Brady's scales. They left the things at the foot of the bed.

"Brady doesn't need it any longer and you'll need it" said Trudy

"Thanks a lot, but Bray we can't accept your gift" said Zandra

"Why not? Don't you like it?" asked Bray surprised.

"We like it man but you'll need it too" said Lex

"Oh, no we won't need it, I mean, yes we need one but we don't need that one. Bray found another one in a baby shop in one of his excursions" Amber explained.

"Oh, then we accept it, thanks" said Zan

"Patsy, K.C and I got something too for the baby" said Cloe. "It's a shawl" she said while he gave it to Zandra it was a pink one.

"Thank you very much"

"She is an angel, Zan" said Amber

"Do you want to hold her?" Zan offered.

"I don't want to wake up her"

"Don't worry, come on take her it'll be good practice" said Zandra grinning.

"Ok" Amber accepted and Zandra gave her the baby. Bray who was behind her knelt down at her side.

"You haven't told us what you've named her" said Tai-San

"We've thought to name her Kitiara" Zandra told them.

"Beautiful name but I thought you would've called her Alexia" said Salene

"At first yes, but Kitiara was Lex's older sister's name so we decided to name the girl after her" Zandra explained. She turned toward Lex, who had a wide grin on his face, and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I didn't know you had an older sister" said Ryan

"She didn't live here she lived abroad, in Madrid she was married to a Spanish man. We didn't see each other very often, normally at Christmas and birthdays, then the virus hit and she died" explained Lex.

"Sorry" said Ryan and Lex shocked his head.

"We should leave you alone to rest" said Amber and she gave Kitiara back to Zandra. "It really is a beautiful name" Zandra smiled at her friend.

"Ok kids you haven't cleaned your rooms today so let's go and clean them now. Say good bye to Zandra and the baby" Salene instructed the young Mall Rats. The kids left the room with Salene. The others followed not long after.


	21. Chapter 21

**Well as promised here you have another of the chapters that I owe you. Some of you have asked about Amber having her baby soon, I gotta say that it'll be a while before that happens, a lot of things have to happen first.**

**Thank you all for your reviews!!! They really make my day. By the way, thank you **_**Mindoneil**_** for your comment. It was really touching knowing that I've managed to inspire someone with my story, so I'm looking forward to reading what you write. Best of lucks!!**

**As always, enjoy and don't forget to review!!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the characters from the Tribe**

Chapter XXI:

The kids were at their bedroom making their beds and tidying up the place. The two girls were talking about Zan's baby but K.C wasn't paying attention. He was thinking of Bray's brother, who he didn't know. H was getting more impatient by the minute. Now that he was alone with the girls he decided to ask again about him.

"Well Cloe are you going to tell me now about Bray's brother or what? Remember you promised me to tell me later" said K.C

"Why do you want to know about him? You didn't even meet him" said Patsy

"Although it's none of your business, I'll tell you that I'm just curious" answered K.C

"You don't have to be rude" said Patsy

"She is right" said Cloe

"Ok sorry Patsy." It wasn't a heart felt apology but it was the best they'd get and they both knew it. "Now tell me the story. You promised me." K.C replied

"Ok, Zoot was Bray's kid brother and..." but before Cloe could say much K.C interrupted her.

"What Zoot?"

"The leader of 'The Locos'" replied Cloe, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He was Bray's brother?! So does that mean that he was a Loco too"

"No he wasn't a Loco, but will you or won't you let me tell the story?" K.C nodded. Cloe wasn't known for her patient and K.C knew that if he interrupted her again she would get mad and not finish the story. "Amber told us that Zoot's real name was Martin, but Amber didn't know Zoot before the virus" Cloe clarified before K.C could ask her. "Bray, Martin, Trudy and Ebony went to the same school. Bray and Ebony were in love, Trudy was in love with Bray and Martin was in love with Trudy. Trudy thought that if she went out with Martin Bray would feel jealous, so she slept with Martin. Bray, instead of feeling jealous, was happy for them. When Trudy realized her plan didn't work out as she had planned she was already pregnant. She told Bray she was pregnant but she didn't tell Martin. Bray started spending more time with Trudy, who had broken up with Martin which made him get angry with Bray, and Ebony felt kind of jealous about Bray and Trudy. Bray didn't tell Ebony about Trudy's pregnancy so Ebony though Bray was dating Trudy behind her back which made her even angrier. So Ebony broke up with Bray. When the virus hit Martin became Zoot. He was still in love with Trudy so he took her with him and Ebony decided to join 'The Locos'. Bray didn't join his brother and he became a solitary. One day Trudy run away from 'The Locos' and Bray found her. He took care of her and finally he found the mall where Brady was born and the three of them became one of us. At the beginning we thought Bray was Trudy's boyfriend and Brady was his daughter. One night he brought Zoot to the mall so he could meet his daughter because Trudy asked him to do it, Zoot tried to convince Trudy to leave the mall and go with him, join 'The Locos' again but she refused. Lex found out that Zoot was at the mall and he killed him. That night Trudy confessed that Zoot was Brady's father. Amber and the others decided we should give him a proper burial. Just Trudy, Bray, Amber, Jack and Dal went to the funeral. During the funeral Bray confessed to Amber Zoot was his little brother" Cloe finished telling the story.

"Well Trudy got what she wanted for a while" K.C mused.

"What do you mean?" asked Cloe. She didn't see how Trudy had gotten what she wanted when in fact she had lost it all.

"Look, Trudy wanted Bray to be with her, to care about her and when she told him she was pregnant with his brother's child he started spending more time with her and caring about her, right? I'll say that was exactly what she wanted. That's why I think her plan really worked out in a way."

"You're right when you say she got his attention and his concern but she wanted his love too and he has never been in love with her. He love her as his sister-in-law and as his friend but he has never loved her the way he loves Amber which is the way Trudy really wants him to love her"

"Well my mother always said you cannot have everything you want but you can always try" K.C replied.

"That's the wisest thing I've ever heard you say" said Patsy

"Thank you, I think. And what about Ebony? She became one of us because she loves Bray?" asked K.C. somewhat confuse.

"Looks like it."

"Then she's dumber than I thought. Bray is with Amber and he won't leave her"

"But hope is the last thing you lose" said Cloe.

When everybody had left Zan and Lex alone in their room, each of them got back to their respective duties. Bray passed by Trudy's room and he heard Brady crying, he didn't see Trudy in the room so he entered and took Brady in his arms.

"It's ok mum must be around here somewhere, she'll be back soon. We can wait for her together. What do you say? You want to spend some time with your uncle Bray?" he cooed to Brady. Someone came to Trudy's room looking for her. It was Ebony.

"Trudy I have to tell you something about..." but she stopped when she saw Bray instead of Trudy.

"Ebony, Trudy is not here" said Bray

"Oh, I'll come back later" said Ebony sharply

"What do you need from her? Maybe I can help you" Bray offered politely

"Nothing that can't wait" she was about to leave when Bray grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"I insist Ebony, what is your problem"

"If you insist I'll tell you. That silly girl gave me some batteries that don't work, they're empty"

"I'm not buying it Ebony. Tell me the truth"

"I've just told you Bray. I don't like people who try to fool me, I just wanted to give her a piece of my mind. You know me Bray, don't you believe me?" she said trying to appear innocent.

"Because I know you Ebony I know you are not telling me the truth" Bray said

"Well I don't really care if you believe or not. Bye love see you around" she said before leaving the room.

"She is up to something, trust me" he whispered to Brady. A few minutes after Ebony left the room Trudy came back. She was very surprised to see Bray in her room.

"I was making Brady's bottle" Trudy told him and she showed him the bottle. Bray gave Brady to her.

"Don't worry, I passed by and I heard her crying so I took her. She is getting very big"

"Yeah she eats a lot." They both laughed.

"It's been a while since the last time we talked."

"Yeah you've been very busy with the antidote thing and with Amber's pregnancy, too. By the way, how is she? I haven't talked with her lately."

"She's fine. She feels tired sometimes but she's doing great. And what about you?" He asked.

"I'm great" was her short answer.

"Trudy can I ask you something?" She nodded. "If you had a problem you'd tell me, wouldn't you?"

"Of course Bray" she replied a bit taken aback by his question. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No everything is ok. Don't worry it was a stupid question. I'll leave you to feed Brady, bye" he kissed Brady's forehead, but before leaving the room he turned and told Trudy one more thing. "Oh! I've almost forgotten Ebony came looking for you she said she'll come back later" and he smiled

"Thanks" Trudy answered faking a smile, which Bray noticed, but he didn't say anything about it and left Trudy's room.

Bray went to his bedroom after leaving Trudy's room, all the way to the room he thought about Ebony and Trudy. _What's going on between them? What was what Ebony has to tell Trudy? And why didn't Trudy mention anything about it to me?_ Bray wondered. He wanted to find Amber to discuss with her the whole Ebony and Trudy thing but when he got to their bedroom Amber wasn't there. He went to the cafe looking for her but she wasn't there either. He looked everywhere in the mall but he didn't find her. He decided to go back to their room and wait for her there. He waited for almost an hour before Amber came into the room.

"Hi honey!" Amber greeted him and kissed Bray on his lips.

"Hi, I've been looking for you, where have you been?" Bray asked and Amber sat down next to him.

"I went with Tai-San to pick some flowers for Zandra and some plants for the antidote. Do you like it?" And she showed him the bunch of flowers she had collected. Bray just smiled and Amber noticed that something was wrong. "Don't worry we went with Ryan as our 'bodyguard'. Now is not as dangerous as before we found the antidote and we've got this to identified who we are" she said showing Bray the symbol in the back of her hand.

"It's ok I wasn't worried but I can't say that I'm not glad and a bit relief that you two took Ryan with you"

"Don't lie to me I know you are worried about something, tell me what happen" Amber said as she took Bray's hand in hers.

"It's Trudy and Ebony"

"Trudy and Ebony? Are you kidding?"

"I wish I was but there is something going on between them"

"Wait a minute, what do you mean with "something going on between them"?" asked Amber. Bray told her everything. Ebony's visit to Trudy's room, her explanation to why she was looking for her, Trudy's denial that she had a problem. Amber listened patiently.

"I don't know what to think about Trudy, why didn't she tell me anything about Ebony?" wondered Bray

"I don't know but I think that if she needed help she would've told you"

"Maybe you are right but I still think there is something more to it. I don't think Ebony went to her room just to "gave Trudy a piece of her mind", as she put it, about the batteries. Besides she didn't sound angry either."

"Bray I really think you're making too much of the whole thing. You're overthinking it." She rested her hand on his shoulder. A comforting gesture that always worked with him. "You looked tired it's been a long day so forget about it and come to bed"

"You're right I'm exhausted. I'll leave it for now" he went to bed and kissed Amber.


	22. Chapter 22

**SPAIN IS THE NEW WORL CHAMPION! Sorry but ****as you know I'm from Spain and I had to say it ;P. I'm afraid I lost my voice for screaming so much, but it was all worth it ha ha. **

**As always, enjoy the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the characters from the Tribe**

Chapter XXII:

Trudy looked for Ebony everywhere but she couldn't find her so she decided to come back to her room. She was walking near the sewer entrance when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into the sewers. Ebony. Trudy was about to speak when Ebony covered her mouth with her hand.

"Shhh, Ryan is on duty guard tonight and he is around here. Just take this" Ebony whispered in Trudy's ear and she gave Trudy a piece of paper. Trudy took it and the two girls went outside the sewers and went back to their rooms. When Trudy got to her room she read the paper. It said:

_I'll see you at 10 o'clock p.m at the roof to talk about the plan, be sure no one sees you coming. __Burn it after you read it._

After reading it she burnt the paper and looked at the clock, it was 9:45 p.m. She waited until it was 10 o'clock p.m, then she made sure Brady was sleeping and she went to the roof. No one saw or followed her. When she got there she saw Ebony waiting.

"No one saw you, right?" Ebony asked.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"We have to decide when we are going to kidnap-" but Ebony didn't finished the sentence, she was interrupted by Trudy

"Are you crazy? Don't say that out loud. Someone could hear you" Trudy said angry

"Don't call me crazy, who do you think you are talking to? No one can hear us because we are alone"

"Maybe yes or maybe not"

"Meaning?" Ebony asked

"We have to be more careful now that Bray knows-" this time it was Ebony who interrupted Trudy.

"Bray doesn't know anything, he thinks I'm trying to blackmail you. But you are right we have to be more careful from now on. Listen tomorrow I have a meeting with Spike"

"Who's Spike?"

"He is an ex Loco and the person who will take Amber if I can persuade him"

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Simple, I'll give him what he wants"

"Ok, and what is it he wants?"

"Me" Ebony said with a sly smile

"I don't understand"

"It's very simple. He has always been in love with me so I'll promise him a night of pleasure if he kidnaps Amber. And well he is cute"

"I can't believe you Ebony, you really are a bitch"

"Be careful with what you say Trudy. I'll do it for business... and for fun. At least I didn't sleep with the brother of the man I love because he didn't love me" Ebony said sarcastically.

"Go to hell Ebony" replied Trudy

"You'll come with me if you betray me, understand?"

"Don't worry I want this as much as you do" answered Trudy. They spent about an hour planning the last details of their plan. When they finished it was about dawn.

Next morning everybody went to the cafe to have their breakfast, after that they had a tribe meeting to talk about the virus. Everyone in the city was getting better, it seems that the virus was disappearing but they couldn't be sure of that so they had to continue making it just in case it attacks again. That was the conclusion they reach after discussing the problem. Then all of them went back to their duties.

"Bray I'll go and see Zandra, ok?" Amber told Bray, he nodded and Amber left the cafe to go and see Zandra and her daughter. When Amber got to Zandra's room she was feeding Kitiara. Amber knocked at the door before entering.

"Can I come in?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm feeding her, do you want to do it?" offered Zan

"Can I?" Zandra nodded and gave Kitiara to Amber. "She is beautiful"

"Yeah but she is always crying. We didn't get much sleep. Lex is very tired but he helps me a lot. He seems to be a better father than I've ever thought possible."

"Where's he? I haven't seen him around the mall"

"He went to Dal's room to have some sleep. I'll take care of Kit while he gets some sleep and later he'll look after her so I can have some sleep."

"If you want I can take care of her for a while so you can sleep a bit" Amber suggested.

"I don't want to bother you and you must be tired-" but she couldn't finish what she was saying.

"No, I don't mind. No one lets me do anything so I'm bored. I'll take good care of her, ok? Besides it'll be good practice" Finally Zandra accepted Amber's suggestion. She gave Amber all the things she may need and Amber left her to have some rest. Amber went to her room. She played with Kit for a while because she didn't want to go to sleep.

"Why don't you want to sleep sweetie?" asked Amber. "Do you want to go and look for uncle Bray? Yeah, let's go then" she went to Jack's room where she was sure she'll find Bray or at least find out where he was. There were Jack, Dal and Bray discussing about batteries.

"Ok but there's a problem we need to find more car batteries, someone will have to go and look for them" Amber heard Jack saying.

"I can go if you want" Dal answered him

"I would go but I'm on duty guard, but you can ask Lex or Ryan" this time was Bray who spoke. Amber entered the room

"I think someone is looking for you Bray" Jack said when he saw Amber entering the room. She was carrying Kitiara. Dal and Bray turned to see who it was.

"Hi!" Amber said.

"Hi!" replied the three guys at the same time.

"Well Jack and I'll tell Lex and Ryan about the car's batteries" Bray nodded and the two friends left the room leaving him and Amber alone.

"Is anything wrong?" Bray asked.

"No, we just wanted to see you. Kit doesn't want to sleep so we decide to go for a walk and see if we could find you."

"She is very big" Bray said and he caressed Kit's head.

"Do you want to hold her?" Amber asked him, he nodded and Amber gave Kitiara to Bray. "Be careful with her head"

"Hi! So you don't want to go to sleep, eh? Do you want me to tell you a story?" Kit smiled. "Yeah, ok but you have to promise me you'll sleep after that, ok?" he looked at Amber who was smiling a lot. "What?"

"Nothing, you look great. You'll be a good father" he smiled at her too and kissed her. They went to their room where Amber had left Kit's cradle. Bray told Kit the story and she fall asleep in his arms. He put her in her cradle just then Lex entered the room looking for Amber.

"Amber!" he shouted

"Shhh!" Amber told him, "Kit has just fallen asleep"

"Sorry I've come to get her. Is she really sleeping?" Lex asked surprised.

"Yeah, why?" Amber asked

"She doesn't sleep at this hour, well she hardly sleeps. How have you got her to sleep?"

"Oh it wasn't me, Bray did it" Amber told Lex. In that moment Bray went out the room carrying Kit in the cradle.

"Well it seems lover boy does everything well" Lex said

"Lex" Amber said

"It was a joke. Thanks for looking after her. By the way, Bray I can't go with Jack and Dal I have to look after Kit, you know, but Ryan's going"

"Ok" was Bray's answered

"Thanks again, bye" Lex went to his room with Kit. Amber and Bray were alone, lately they hadn't spent much time alone.

"Alone at last. I'm afraid it won't last long and any minute someone would come knocking on our door" Amber said

"Yeah I know. But it doesn't mean we can't make a good use of the few minutes we have, don't you think?" Bray said getting close to her. He put his arms around Amber's expanding belly, she put her arms around his neck and they kissed passionately. Just when their kiss was getting more intense Patsy came calling for Amber, but she blushed when she found Bray and Amber kissing.

"Amber! Can you-" but she saw Bray and Amber kissing so she shut up. They pulled apart when they saw Patsy.

"See what I told you?" Amber whispered to Bray so Patsy couldn't hear it. Bray smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "What do you need Patsy?"

"I can wait till you finish" Patsy replied

"We finished, what's up?"

"I need your help with something" she said very mysteriously

"I can leave you alone if you want" Bray said

"No, it has something to do with you too"

"Well what is it?" Amber said getting impatient

"I'm not a kid anymore, right?" Amber and Bray nodded, "so you'll treat me like an adult, I want to know the truth, ok?"

"Ok, what do you want to know?" Amber asked.

"But you have to promise me you won't interrupt me until I finish"

"Promise" Bray and Amber said at the same time

"Well, here's the thing: Salene wants to have a baby like Trudy, Zandra and you have, well you haven't had it yet but you will, anyway, I think she and Ryan are doing something wrong because she doesn't get pregnant so I want you to explain me what you and Bray did that made you get pregnant. But it has to be exactly. Of course you can't tell Salene, she doesn't know I'm asking you this." When Patsy finished Bray and Amber were shocked and they looked at each other wondering who will answer her.

"Well you should answer her" Bray told Amber trying to avoid having to answer the uncomfortable question

"I didn't do it alone, we did it together, remember?" Amber replied to Bray.

"Yeah I remember but I think it's a girl's thing so you are the best one to answer her"

"But Bray you-" Amber was cut off by Patsy

"Ok don't worry if you don't remember how you did it, it has passed a LOT of time since you did it, anyway. So I think I'll ask someone else. I think I'll ask Dal he is some kind of a doctor, isn't he?" Bray and Amber nodded eagerly. "Thank you anyway" she said and she left them.

"I would love to see Dal's FACE." Bray said when Patsy was out of their room. He looked at Amber who was looking at him very serious. "What?"

"You should have answered her question"

"What about you?" Bray asked her.

"Well WE should have answered her question, it wasn't difficult it's just that it was..."

"Embarrassing" Bray finished for her. Amber nodded. "But you have to admit that it was kind of funny too"

"Yeah, but the next time you'll have to answer" Amber said

"Wait a minute, you think K.C or Cloe will ask us the same as Patsy?"

"I don't know maybe but I wasn't thinking about them" Amber said with a mysterious smile

"Who then?" Bray asked confused.

"Our child" she replied patting her belly lovingly.

"Well then its mother will answer he or she"

"Then you won't-" but Bray shut her up with a kiss. "That wasn't fair and-" but Bray kissed her again. "It doesn't work with me-" again Bray kissed her but this time the kiss was deeper but sweet at the same time.

"Is it working?" Bray asked smiling and holding Amber in his arms.

"Almost" She answered and they kissed again. "Ok you win this time, but I think I'll argue with you more often if that's what I get" they laughed.

"I've an idea: what would you say if I invited you to dinner tonight with me. We can spend some time together, alone so we can talk or argue whatever you prefer. I'll cook" Bray suggested

"I'd love to" Amber said and she kissed Bray again. Then they heard someone calling for Amber downstairs. It was Dal. "I think he has just talked with Patsy" and they laughed.

"Ok, I'll see you at 6 p.m in my old room" Amber nodded.

"I love you" Amber said

"I love you too" Bray replied, then she went downstairs to see what Dal wanted.


	23. Chapter 23

**T****here you go, a new chapter. Thank you all for your patience and your reviews and kind words. As always enjoy! :0)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the characters from the Tribe**

Chapter XXIII:

Amber found Dal tidying up his room. Amber knew what he was going to tell her and she was sure he was a bit angry with her, but like always it wouldn't last long.

"Hi, do you call for me?" Amber asked with a big smile trying to make Dal less angry with her.

"Yeah, maybe you can explain me why Patsy came to ask me about sex" Dal tried to hide his smile while he pretended to be mad with Amber.

"Oh please Dal, you can't be angry with me for that. You have to recognize it was quite funny"

"Oh, it was really funny"

"Come on don't get mad with me. What did she ask you?"

"She came while I was repairing that walkie-talkie for Jack" he said showing Amber the walkie-talkie, "and she asked me if she could ask me a question, I told her: 'sure'. Then she asked me to explain her how to have a baby because she had asked Bray and you but you didn't know the answer. That makes me wonder: how is it possible that two people that are going to have a baby didn't know the answer to her question?"

"It is very embarrassing to explain the sex thing to an eleven year old girl. But we didn't tell her to ask you about it she just thought you'd know the answer, you know, you're a doctor… well sort of" she grinned to his friend who couldn't help but smile her back.

"What would be really funny is seeing Jack's face when Patsy asks him about it"

"You told her to ask Jack?" Dal nodded and the two friends laughed. "I guess he'll tell her he's busy so he won't have to answer her" he said half laughing. "Anyway, are you busy?"

"No, why?" Amber said stopping laughing

"I was thinking that maybe we can talk for a while, it's been a long time since we last talk"

"Yeah, we've been very busy around here these last months" Dal sat down in his bed and offered Amber to sit on the bed next to him. "In the early days in the Mall we used to talk everyday before going to bed. You know, about Lex, The Locos, Bray, everything"

"Speaking of Bray, how are you two?"

"Never been better. He's going to cook tonight and make me a special dinner, just for us"

"You look pretty excited about it" Dal pointed out

"That's because I am. We haven't spent much time alone lately, you know, he's been very busy with the whole virus thing and helping you and Jack fixing the water tank. I like the idea of being alone with him. He is very romantic." Every time she spoke about Bray her heart beat faster and she had a special shine in her eyes. Dal noticed it.

"You are really in love with him"

"Yeah, it's fantastic because he feels the same way for me" she glared at Dal who was thinking about their life before the virus. "What are you thinking?"

"Just remembering. Do you remember that boyfriend of yours, what was his name?"

"James?"

"Yes, James. I remember you thought he was madly in love with you until you discovered he was dating your friend Anne at the same time."

"Yeah he was a jerk. But why are you thinking about that, do you think Bray is cheating on me with someone else?"

"No" he answered quickly.

"Because he could have chosen any other girl: Ebony, Trudy, Salene, Danni but he chose me and that's enough for me. I know he really loves me if didn't think so I would've left with Sasha months ago"

"I know Bray really loves you and I'm sure he'd do anything for you. I was just thinking of James because now I see how much we've changed since then. Especially you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, I remember the day when you broke up with him, you came to my house and you spent hours talking about how much you hated him. You told me you would never trust a guy again for as long as you'd live, quite the drama queen you were if you ask me," Amber hit him playfully in the arm. "Anyway, now look at you: you're gonna get married and you're gonna have a baby"

"It's amazing how things change. But you've changed a lot too"

"You think so?"

"Just before the virus you said we would found a farm where we would live without having to look for our food everyday in the streets"

"And I meant it but we found the others and we decided to stay here. To be honest I don't think I could leave now I'll miss them a lot even Lex" they laughed.

"Me too and I could never leave without Bray, I know he'd come with me if I ask him too but I'll miss everybody. You know what I take back what I just said, you haven't changed, you are still my dearest friend who is always there to listen to my problems only you're more mature now." Amber gave her friend a warm smile and for a moment both felt like if the virus never happened and they were at Dal's room talking as they used to do. It was great to have somebody in whom have such confidence, someone who knows you so well. Dal was that kind of friend for Amber and Amber was that to Dal too.

They've been always very close friends. They were neighbours but they went to school the same school also. Although Amber was older than Dal they have always been best friends and they understand each other perfectly, that's why when the virus killed their parents they decided to stay together no matter what. Even when they met the rest of the Mall Rats they have had time to talk with each other and Dal always supported Amber in her decisions, just as Bray did. They spent two more hours talking about the days before the virus, remembering all the things they've been through. Then Amber had to go to get ready for her date with Bray.

"Well I better go or I won't have time to get ready and I don't want to be late. I've enjoy talking with you, Dal, we should do it everyday like we used to."

"Sure. Enjoy your date" Amber nodded and left Dal in the workshop fixing the walkie-talkie for Jack.

Bray spent the whole afternoon thinking about what he should wear. It was a special night for him too, he and Amber didn't have the chance to talk alone. He knew he should have tried to spend more time with her but he and Tai-San were the only two people who knew the antidote's formula so he has spent a lot of time making the antidote. He knew Amber understood it but she too wanted to spend more time with him, the two of them alone. Tonight they could talk and enjoy each others company. When he was with Amber he felt like they were the only people left in the world. When he was with her he thought everything was possible and nothing could go wrong. During the first days when he and Trudy came to the Mall looking for somewhere where Trudy could have her baby, he spent a lot of time in the roof thinking about how things were now and how they used to be. He liked being alone to think. Those days Trudy drove him mad and he didn't have time to think and to be on his own. That's why he liked going out and look for food for everybody, but he has always felt free and comfortable with Amber. Since they got together he didn't need to go to the roof to think, he just wanted to be near Amber. He even started to hate going outside looking for food but that was his job so he continued doing it only he tried to get back earlier, just to be with Amber. He has never felt this way for any other girl, not even when he was with Ebony. Actually, he had never loved Ebony. It was all physical attraction that's why when she dumped him for his brother he didn't care. Although he couldn't deny he enjoyed the time he spent with her.

It was almost time, so he put the last things on the table and went to the cafe to prepare the dinner before Amber came to their date. There he found Trudy, Tai-San, Zandra and Salene. They were making dinner for the tribe and tidying up the cafe. All the girls except from Zandra who was feeding her daughter Kitiara and Ebony who was helping Ryan with something, Bray didn't know with what exactly but he didn't ask. It was the first time he'd heard of Ebony helping someone who wasn't herself.

"Night Bray" Zandra greeted him.

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"Better. You look very handsome, is today an especial day or something?" she asked. Zandra has always been the most curious person Bray has ever met. Bray was wearing his black trousers and white T-shirt, the same he wore the day of the school dance to which he went with Ebony, but without the tie. After all it wasn't a formal dinner but he wanted to be elegant and look great for Amber nonetheless.

"Amber and I are having dinner together and alone" he said satisfying her curiosity. Zandra gave him a warm smile.

"Why is it for, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Just a dinner to celebrate we are together. I haven't spent much time with her lately, I mean alone"

"I'm sure she'd love it" Bray gave her a true smile and nodded. Then he went to the kitchen where he found Tai-San, Salene and Trudy cooking dinner.

"Hi girls" he greeted them.

"Whoa Bray you look very handsome!" exclaimed Salene

"What are we celebrating?" asked Tai-San

"Amber and I are having dinner tonight, that's why I wore this and that's why I came here"

"What do you need?" Trudy asked this time, but she didn't look as happy for him as Tai-San and Salene did, but Bray was oblivious to that.

"Nothing special just something tasteful"

"I can help you, Salene and Trudy don't need me, what do you say?" offered Tai-San. Bray nodded and with Tai-San's help they managed to cook some meat with rice. It looked delicious and Bray hoped Amber would like it. He thanked Tai-San for her help. When he was about to leave he glanced back to Tai-San.

"Do you think I'm overdressed?"

"You look great, really"

"Thanks" Tai-San nodded and Bray headed to his room to wait for Amber, it was almost time for their date.


	24. Chapter 24

**As always enjoy! And don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the characters from the Tribe**

Chapter XXIV:

Amber was thinking about what she could wear, but before she could go upstairs someone called her from the sewers entrance.

"Who is there?" Amber asked while she got closer to the sewers.

"It's me Ebony, can you help me?" Ebony asked. Amber went where she was but before she could say anything someone grabbed from behind and put a handkerchief with chloroform to her nose. She couldn't shout for help either, everything turned black. While Spike, who was holding her upright by her arms and who was another ex Loco, another one appeared from the dark and took Amber by her feet. "Take her where I told you, but don't hurt her. At least not for now" she ordered her ex fellow Locos.

"What about your 'business partner', does she know where we're taking her?" Spike asked.

"Trudy? Yes"

"Do we let her see her friend? Do you trust her?"

"Let her see her but keep an eye on her for me, we don't want anybody to know where we have our dearest friend Amber" Ebony said looking at the unconscious Amber with an evil smile. "Now go, we can't risk anybody seeing you. I'll go tomorrow, ok?" Ebony said with an imperative tone in her voice.

The two ex Locos nodded and they left the mall with Amber. Ebony took some pillows from a room and before going upstairs she put a note in the Phoenix fountain, then she went upstairs where Ryan was waiting for her. She had told him she'd get some pillows for the kids, if she showed up without any it might look suspicious. When she reached the kid's room she saw Ryan had nearly finished tidying up, she gave him the pillows and he distributed them in the kid's bed. When they finished they went to the cafe to have dinner with the rest of the tribe. Trudy was already eating along with Tai-San, Salene and the kids. When Ebony entered the room Trudy looked at her, Ebony noticing her stare nodded at Trudy. The rest of the tribe came and sat to have dinner.

"Where are Bray and Amber?" Jack asked

"They aren't coming" Trudy answered him

"How so?"

"They are having a private dinner" Salene answered that time.

On the meantime, Bray was waiting for her at the room. He was starting to worry. _Maybe she forgot we had a date tonight_ he though but he convinced himself it couldn't be true, _something must've hold her back. She'll be here in no time_ he told himself. So he kept waiting.

While Bray waited for her she was being taken to an old building on the suburbs of the city, by her captors: the three ex Locos guys. She was still unconscious when they left her at some kind of bed at the basement of the building. Two of the guys went upstairs to watch that nobody came to the building, Spike stayed with her until she woke up.

"Ummm... where am I?" she asked, her voice hoarse, sitting up in the bed and touching her head. She had a terrible headache.

"You woke up at least, welcome to your new home" Spike greeted her.

"What? Who are you? What am I doing here? Where is Bray? Answer me!" she shouted at her captor who merely smile. She started to shout asking for someone to help her, Spike smiled even more.

"Don't waist your time shouting for help, you won't get any. No one can hear you. We are far away from the city"

"Who are you and what do you want from me?"

"Me? Nothing, but you pissed off someone I know, and that's not good"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Oh I'm not stupid, you know. She will reveal herself when she wants to. Now get used to your new home" he said looking at her, then he made his way towards the stairs. Apparently they were in some kind of basement or something. She called after him before he disappeared at the door and he turned to look at her.

"Please tell me, where am I? Where are the others?"

"I've already told you, you're far away from your home. About the others as far as I'm concern their back at the mall. Don't get your hopes up, though, you're not seeing them or your boyfriend Bray anytime soon… if ever. I've left you some food and water in that table, enjoy it. Sweet dreams" he left her alone in the basement and closed the door behind him. Amber couldn't hold the tears in any longer.

Back at the mall everybody was talking as they used to do before going to sleep. The kids went to the hall to play for a while before it was time for bed. They were having a good time, laughing when Bray showed up

"Hi Bray! Do you need anything?" Salene asked half laughing.

"Have any of you seen Amber?" he said very serious and with a worried look on his face.

"Wasn't she with you?" it was Dal who talked this time.

"No, she was supposed to be but she didn't come" they all went serious, the smiles in their faces disappearing. "I thought maybe she's forgotten it or she was doing something" Bray said getting more worried with the fact that no one had seen her around.

"Amber would never forget something like that and I assure you she didn't forget" Dal said, Bray gave him a questioning look. "We talked for an hour and then she told me she had to get ready for your date. Last time I saw her she was going to her room" Dal said looking at Bray.

"Maybe she felt tired, lay down and fall asleep. Bray have you looked in her room?" Zandra asked this time.

"Yeah, I've looked everywhere before I came here. She can't have disappeared" Bray's worry was increasing every second.

"She has to be here, you sure you looked everywhere?" Trudy spoke for the first time in the whole night, but when she did it she didn't look at him. She wasn't sure if her face would give her away. Bray didn't notice it 'cause he was looking at the floor.

"DAMN IT, I LOOKED EVERYWHERE!" Bray shouted and he made Trudy and some of the others jumped in their chairs from his outburst.

"Bray just calm down man, she is just pointing out that maybe you missed something" Lex told him.

"Sorry Truds but I don't know where the hell she can be and I am worried about her" Bray apologized, Trudy didn't say anything she just nodded. Then they heard K.C calling for Bray, the green-haired boy run to the top of the stairs followed by the two girls.

"Bray this is for you" K.C said nearly out of breath giving him what looked like a letter. Bray started to read to himself.

"What does it say?" asked Salene, K.C shrugged. Everyone stared at Bray while he read the note, his face told them that whatever was written in that letter wasn't good. Bray finished reading it and he let himself fall into a chair near Tai-San. He was in shock, he was looking at the wall in front of him, expressionless. He had gone pale and he didn't say a word. It almost seemed like he didn't know where he was, he was lost in his thoughts.

"Bray are you ok? What happen? What does it said?" asked Zandra concerned about him and the letter. But he made no movement at all, they didn't know if he was listening to them or not. Shocked. He just stayed there in silence, emotionless and not saying anything. Tai-San took the note from the floor where Bray had let it fall.

"Do you mind if we read it?" Bray didn't answer, he just sat there looking at nothing. Since Bray didn't say they couldn't, Tai-San started reading it aloud so everybody would hear. It said:

_Hi Bray, I guess by now you would have noticed you've lost something you__ love, or should I say someone? Anyway, you will never see Amber again or your baby for that matter. You'll pay for what you did to me. For now I don't know what I'm gonna do with your girlfriend and your brat, but I thought it's only fair I let you know what are the options I'm considering so you know what to expect:_

_A) __I can kill both of them now or after she gives birth. Personally I don't like this one very much, too much blood. Very messy._

_B) __I can kill the baby when it's born and see how much time passes until Amber kills herself._

_C) __I can kill the mother, keep the baby and rise it like it was mine. Maybe I can trade the baby with some tribe. Either way you won't see your child._

_D)__ I can keep both alive but take the baby away from her. But again we reach to the same conclusion: you won't see any of them again. Maybe I'll let you know if you have a son or a daughter._

_To be honest I haven't made my mind up yet, it's a difficult decision. But I want__ed to be the first to tell you: "Sorry for your lost". I'm sure right now you are thinking there must be something you could trade for their lives. Maybe even offer your life in exchange for theirs, but as tempting as that may seem, I'm afraid there's nothing you have or could offer me that I'd want. I only want to see you suffer, I want your pain Bray. Let me give you a piece of advice: don't waste your time trying to find them 'cause you will never find any of them, I can promise you that. My best wishes._

When Tai-San finished reading the note, all of them were silent, no one knew what to say but it seemed that reading the letter aloud made Bray realized it was real. He stood up and hit the wall with his knuckles. Again he make them jump in their chairs, they've never seen him like that before not even when Amber left with Sasha. He made a little hole in the wall and screamed.

"WHO THE HELL WOULD DO THAT?" he shouted. Salene sent the kids to their room, and for once they obeyed without hesitation.

"Hey man, take it easy I know how you're feeling but-" Bray shouted again before Lex could finish what he was saying.

"NOONE KNOW WHAT I AM FEELING SO DON'T TELL ME TO TAKE IT EASY 'CAUSE I CAN'T. IT EASY FOR YOU BECAUSE YOU HAVE HERE YOUR FAMILY BUT MINE HAS BEEN TAKEN AWAY FROM ME BY SOME PSYCHO" Tai-San stood up and went to Bray's side. He slid down the wall to the floor, his head resting on his hands. He collapsed in tears. Tai-San sat next to him and put her arm around his shoulders, when he felt her by his side he laid his head on her shoulder still crying.

"It's okay Bray, let it all out it'll be good for you." Tai-San tried to comfort him.

"Bray we'll find them" Ryan said.

"Ryan is right. We can't stay here doing nothing. We have to start looking for them" Zandra added to what Ryan said.

"We know Zan, but we can't go out right now, it's dark outside. Of course we'll look for them but we can't do anything for her right now" Lex said.

"I'm going to look for her now" Bray said standing up and wiping his tears away.

"You can't go out now" Ebony said speaking for the first time since all this started.

"Don't tell me what I can or cannot do Ebony" Bray told her tying not to start shouting again.

"Bray listen, I know you're worried about her but Lex is right" Lex looked surprised at her because she never agree with him. "It's dark outside and you won't find her you'll only exhaust yourself. It's better to wait until tomorrow morning, we all will be rest and we'll have more chances of finding her"

"Bray I promise you, we'll leave tomorrow first thing in the morning. But we all have to get some sleep" Lex said putting his hand on Bray's shoulder to show him his support. They all stared at him.

"Ok, we'll go tomorrow morning" he said. "I want to apologize for shouting at you before. It's not your fault"

"It isn't yours either. Now go and have some sleep" Lex said, Bray nodded in agreement.

"I'll make you an infusion with herbs which will help you sleep" Tai-San said, Bray gave her a thankful look and he headed back to his room. The others looked him leaving without saying a word.

"Poor Bray" Zandra said. "We've got to do something" she said looking at Lex.

"I know, but now we can't do anything. We'll look for her first thing tomorrow morning" answered Lex

"Who can have done something like this" wondered Salene, "she is a pregnant girl, for God sake!" said Salene very angry.

"Hey calm down Sal" said Ryan putting his arm around her shoulders. "We know it's horrible and she is our friend too, but don't worry we'll find her, won't we Lex?" said Ryan looking for some support in Lex.

"Yeah, sure, of course we'll find her. We won't let a Mall rat fellow in the hands of that psycho"

"All this talking it's great but I think I'll go to bed. I need to sleep if we're going looking for her around the whole city" said Ebony interrupting their chat. Everyone gave her a disgusting look but they didn't answer her.

"She's a bitch! As if she cares about Amber" said Salene, "I'm sure she'll use Amber's disappearing to get closer to Bray and regain his trust"

"I'm with you on that one Salene, you think she may have something to do with her disappearance?" wondered Zandra.

"Ebony is evil but I don't think she will do such a thing, it too evil even for Ebony" said Dal

"What do you think Trudy? You knew her before the virus" said Jack turning to look at Trudy.

"Yeah I knew her but I'm with Dal. Ebony is capable of doing very bad things but doing this won't get her Bray's love" said Trudy who started feeling uncomfortable. "I think I'll go to bed too, it's been a long day and I have to put Brady to sleep" she said standing up.

"Night Trudy" Dal said. They watched her left.

"She's been acting a little weird these last fews days, don't you think?" commented Zandra

"No, she's just worried. Amber is her friend and she is worried about her. She's like always" answered Salene.

"If you say so" said Zandra more to herself than to anyone in the room. Tai-San came out of the kitchen carrying a hot cup of infusion for Bray, she just wished them good night and went to Bray's room.

"We should go to bed, we need to be well rest for tomorrow" Lex said, they all agreed and headed for their rooms.


	25. Chapter 25

**Here you go another chapter. Hope the wait is worth it. ****I have to thank the true elect, my beta reader, for correcting my mistakes and helping me keep the story coherent.**

**As always enjoy and don't forget to review! **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the characters from the Tribe**

Chapter XXV:

Bray was sitting in his bed holding Amber's favourite necklace, the one her mother gave her before dying. It was a small silver heart; it was her father's gift to her mother in their first anniversary. While he was holding it tears were rolling down his face at the thought of Amber. Many memories came to his mind.

_(Flashback)_

The memory of their first kiss came into his mind. He remembered her being sat in the cafe, he came upstairs and sat next to her. That day they had come back from Hope Island, they had found the antidote, and nearly died there. They started a nice chat, she was drinking cocoa and he asked her for a sip. He saw an eyelash in her face and took it.

"I hope you are not thinking of wasting a wish" Amber took it from his fingers.

"Let's see what you do with the eyelash," she said and she put it in his lips.

He closed his eyes to make a wish and suddenly she caressed him, he opened his eyes and saw her smiling. They leaned closer and shared their first kiss.

He remembered when Ebony took him away from Amber and how she thought he had been unfaithful to her with Ebony, and of course their reconcilement at Eagle Mountain. After he thought he'd lost her in the explosion.

The next memory was from the day she told him she was pregnant, that was one of the happiest days of his life. The happiest day in his life was the day when he asked her to marry him and she said yes. That night was magical for him, everything was perfect.

(End of the flashback)

When all those memories came to his mind, he couldn't help but smile. He kissed the necklace, and said aloud:

"I'll find you Amber and I'll kill the person who is doing this to us. I swear it". In that moment, Tai-San entered the room with the infusion.

"Bray, can I come in?" He nodded and she entered the room. "Drink this it'll help you, trust me" she gave him the cup.

"Thanks Tai-San" he smelled it before drinking it.

"It's made of herbs, maybe it's a bit bitter" Bray drank took a sip it was very bitter but he drank it anyway. "You'll feel better soon."

"No Tai-San, I won't feel better until I have Amber back" with the thought of her, tears came back to his eyes. Tai-San put her arm around his shoulders and Bray leaned his head in her shoulder.

"You don't have to worry we'll find her and bring her home, with us"

"You know, before the virus I've never cared so much about a girl I mean, I did care about the girlfriends I had but not I the way I cared for Amber. Don't you understand? Amber is special and I can't lose her."

"I know what you mean, you care so much about Amber because you are soul mates and you are connected. We only have one soul mate and when we find them we feel complete but if we lose them we feel empty."

"That's the way I feel, empty," Bray said wiping his tears away and looking Tai-San in her eyes.

"I know it, Bray I'll tell you once that you and Amber belong together and no one can change that no matter how hard that person tries. You and Amber will be reunited, your destiny is to be together and to raise your child together," Tai-San said with that mystical tone of hers. Bray smiled at her.

"You really think that Tai-San?" she nodded. Bray hugged her. He needed to be reassured more than ever. He needed the support of his friends and right now what Tai-San said was what he needed to hear.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. But tell me Bray who hates you so much to want you to

suffer?"

"I don't know. I can't think of anyone."

"Maybe it's someone who knew you before the virus," suggested Tai-San.

"It could be, but I really don't know."

"Well, I think I should go, you have to sleep. Night Bray."

"Night Tai-San" she took the cup and left Bray alone. He leaned in the bed and tried to sleep but he couldn't stop thinking of Amber and Tai-San's words. Is she right about me and Amber he thought to himself. He stayed awake thinking about people who could have done this but no one came to mind. Well, one person did come to mind: Ebony. But it's impossible she's with us now Bray thought, and, why would she do that? Bray thought to himself. A few minutes later Tai-San's infusion started having its effects on Bray who started feeling more and more tired until he fell asleep.

In the meantime, Amber sat in the bed of that awful place where she was a prisoner. She was looking at the ring Bray gave her when he asked her to marry him. It had been one of the best days of her life. Bray will find us, he won't stop until he finds us she thought to herself as she touched her belly. She just had to hold on. She will soon be at home with her friends and her family. But that wasn't the only thing she was thinking about, she too wondered who was behind her kidnapping. She had a terrible headache so she leaned in the bed to rest, she had trouble sleeping at first but soon she fall asleep when the tiredness overwhelmed her body and her mind.

Next morning everybody woke up early, there was an uncomfortable and unusual silence among them. Bray had been the first one to awake, he had come to the café to have some breakfast, when he had nearly finished his breakfast the others came into the cafe and took their seats while Salene and Trudy made breakfast. Zandra and Lex sat at the same table as Bray.

"How are you feeling Bray?" asked Zandra who was holding Kitiara.

"Not too well."

"It was a stupid question. Did you get any sleep?" Zandra asked again.

"Yeah thanks to Tai-San's infusion" he said looking at the Asian girl and smiling a bit. Tai-San noticed his smile and smiled back at him.

"Well we have to think about where we are going to look and the groups" Lex said.

"First of all we have to see who volunteers" Ryan added to what Lex said.

"Well we're all here" Lex said when Trudy and Salene came from the kitchen with breakfast.

"Those who want to go on the search party raise your hand."

Everyone put their hands up but Trudy.

"I can stay here and look after the kids" Trudy suggested.

"Good idea" Lex said.

"Sorry kids but you can't come" Salene said speaking for the first time.

"But I can help" K.C protested, "Lex please."

"Sorry man but Salene is right you stay here and keep giving away the antidote to those who still need it, you understand?" he said looking at the three kids who nodded.

"Great. Sorry Zan but you aren't coming either."

"What? I want to go Lex and you can't stop me, I'm not a child."

"You have to look after Kit, and it's dangerous out there."

"Not anymore" replied Zandra.

"Thank you Zandra for wanting to come but Lex is right it's not safe out there, we don't want any one else to go missing. One is more than enough" Bray said.

"But I want to help" she said again.

"You can help by staying here and helping Trudy look after the kids. Please Zan" Lex said.

"OK" Zandra agreed reluctantly.

"Ryan you stay here to protect the mall. Salene you go with Dal and Jack, Tai-San you go-"

"With you, Lex, I'll go with Bray" Ebony interrupted Lex.

"Why do you have to go with Bray?" asked Salene.

"Because we make a good team, don't you think Bray?" she asked Bray with a sly smile in her face.

"Leave it Salene I don't mind I'll go with her, that way I can keep an eye on her" Bray said.

"Don't you trust me Bray?" she said with an innocent look in her face. Bray didn't answer.

"Ok, then Tai-San you'll come with me. We'll be back before lunch ok" They all nodded.

"Let's go" Salene said. They all stood up and went to their rooms to take their things. When they were ready they left the mall and split into the teams they had already made, and went to different sectors of the city. They asked every single person they saw in the streets but no one had seen or heard anything. Bray wasn't talking to Ebony so she decided to initiate a conversation.

"Ok, why don't you talk to me?" she asked getting straight to the point.

"I don't want to talk right now" Bray replied.

"Bray, Bray always the same you haven't changed not even a bit."

"What do you mean with that?" he said without looking at her.

"You are the same old Bray, always doing what he wants when he wants to."

"You haven't changed either Ebony" Bray said to her, now turning to look at her.

"Yeah, well but it's not me we're talking about."

"I didn't know we were talking."

"Funny Bray."

"Why did you want to come with me, Ebony? What do you think you'll get?"

"That hurts Bray, why do you think I have something to get from all of this?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Come on Bray, you offend me. I don't get anything from this."

"If you say so." Bray told her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if maybe you kidnapped Amber" he said  
grabbing her arm and stopping walking.

"I have nothing to do with her kidnap Bray, and let go of me" she said  
loosening her arm from Bray's grip.

"You took me from Amber once when you were the Locos' queen."

"That was different."

"Yeah, why?"

"Well A) I was the leader of the Locos I couldn't be weak; B) I wanted to show a bunch of kids that they couldn't challenge me; and C) I still felt something for you and I wanted to remind you what you could have" she said with an innocent look in her face. "Now I'm part of the tribe, I'm a Mall Rat. I won't hurt any of my tribe"

"Yeah, you were the queen of a bunch of idiots that betrayed you. Don't you remember? They tried to kill you."

"Yeah I remember, you saved me and we escaped and came back to the mall. Bray always the hero!"

"Funny. What I don't know is why you are so interested in helping me find Amber."

"Simple, 'cause I want you to trust me again."

"Why do you want me to trust you, Ebony?"

"Because through trust you get friendship" she said looking in his eyes.

"Don't make me laugh Ebony. Now you want my friendship?"

"I'm serious Bray, I know you don't love me, actually I doubt you ever loved me. I know you love Amber and you're going to have a baby with her" when Ebony said that tears came to Bray's eyes but he didn't let the tears fall down, he wouldn't show weakness in front of Ebony. "But I just want to be your friend, like we once were before the virus. And I know that before we can be friends I need you to trust me"

"I don't know why but I think this time I believe you, but if you betray my trust, you'll be out of the tribe."

"I understand, Thanks Bray, it means a lot to me" she smiled and he smiled her back.

They spent the whole morning looking for Amber but they didn't find anything. At lunchtime, they went back to the mall to have something to eat and have some rest before they went on with the search.


End file.
